


keep me in your thoughts

by LilaacStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alya knows, Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Hangover, Linked AU, Soulmate AU, THIS CHANGED NAMES: BEFORE IT WAS AMOUR CHASSE CROISE, Telepathic Bond, i guess, i love them, lets make things more messy shall we, love hexagon, mature scenes will be warned, these kids are the most oblivious dorks in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Marinette remembered, his voice was always in her mind.<br/>*indefinite hiatus *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PACT

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it, I wrote the thing  
> I'm not the most talented person but after all the people saying I should write it, I did.  
> HERE COMES THE LOVE HEXAGON  
> fic based on this POST: buginettte.tumblr.com/post/146138997639/buginettte-soulmate-au-in-which-marinette-and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Introduction to Marinette and Adrien's connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a big amount of tags asking for me to write it, I well, wrote it  
> PSA:THE BOLD PARAGRAPHS ARE MIND CONVERSATIONS, NORMAL ONES ARE JUST BETWEEN "" !

**8 YEARS AGO**

As far as Marinette remembered, his voice always had been inside her mind. She couldn’t tell the exact moment she heard him for the first time; it was something so natural and common to her that she couldn’t call it a changing moment in her life. It was like learning to speak or to walk, it was something that just had happened without her noticing it was happening. What she remembered quite well was when people started thinking she was crazy, she had only turned nine years old and not even her parents thought it was a good sign that she kept talking about “the boy’s voice inside her head”. By consequence, she stopped talking about him and pretended that he was an imaginary friend all along, after all having an imaginary friend wasn’t an odd thing and she stopped just in time. She learned how to pretend that a boy wasn’t usually creating stories or painting landscapes with his words on her mind as well, she learned how to shut him down when he was being too loud, making her act easier. She pretended he never existed and that he was just in her imagination, but after it was just that, an act, a show she put out for others because the reality of her situation was other. She and he talked every single day and night. She knew a lot about him and at the same time nothing at all, as inexplicable as their communication bond was, also where the little flaws on it. They had tried to reveal each other’s name multiple times but it had never worked, it was like the connection between them got a mixed signal every time they tried, so he was just

She couldn’t tell the exact moment she heard him for the first time; it was something so natural and common to her that she couldn’t call it a changing moment in her life. It was like learning to speak or to walk, it was something that just had happened without her noticing it was happening. What she remembered quite well was when people started thinking she was crazy, she had only turned nine years old and not even her parents thought it was a good sign that she kept talking about “the boy’s voice inside her head”. By consequence, she stopped talking about him and pretended that he was an imaginary friend all along, after all having an imaginary friend wasn’t an odd thing and she stopped just in time. She learned how to pretend that a boy wasn’t usually creating stories or painting landscapes with his words on her mind as well, she learned how to shut him down when he was being too loud, making her act easier. She pretended he never existed and that he was just in her imagination, but after it was just that, an act, a show she put out for others because the reality of her situation was other. She and he talked every single day and night. She knew a lot about him and at the same time nothing at all, as inexplicable as their communication bond was, also where the little flaws on it. They had tried to reveal each other’s name multiple times but it had never worked, it was like the connection between them got a mixed signal every time they tried, so he was just _boy_ and she was just _girl_ to him.

 **“Girl, are you there?”** The sweet boy voice ringed in her head.

**“I’m always here, reminder, YOU are the one in my head”**

**“YOU are in my head”** He giggled.

That was also a strange thing, not only she could hear him as he was standing right next to her, she also could hear physical things like his laugh; and also a few times, times counted with the fingers on her hands it felt like he was touching her, or her touching him. A tender stroke against his hand, fingers running across her hair, between others.

**“Whatever… how’s Prague?”**

Boy spent his life traveling.

She knew he was French just like her, but while she stayed in Paris, went to school and lived above a bakery; boy traveled with his family around the world thanks to his father’s job, so he was home-schooled; he always told her all about them, about the excursions, the museums, the people, and since Marinette had told him about her new obsession with clothes, he had started to tell and describe her every outfit that called his attention

**“IT’S SO COOL, GIRL! My mom bought tickets for a puppeteer show and it was so amazing, I know you would have loved, I told maman to take pictures of the dolls outfits so I can describe them to you later”**

**“You still talk about me with your mom?”** She asked confused, it had been months since the last time she had told a story about him to her parents.

**“Of course! Why not? Mommy likes you very much…”**

**“She doesn’t think you are crazy?”**

**“Again with that, girl! No, mommy is happy that I have such a good friend”**

**“You are so lucky! My parents don’t believe you exist and in school, everyone started to make fun of me… you are lucky you are home-schooled”**

**“I don’t know about that, girl”** He sighed.

**“I’m very real, why don’t you try to tell them all you know about me, once I told my mother all about you, she loved you”**

**“You think I haven’t tried? My teachers say I have a “wild imagination”, no one believes me… sometimes I even doubt myself”**  The last part of the sentence wasn’t meant for him to hear, but after all, when they minds were open to a talk the connection didn’t leave anything behind.

 **“I AM REAL!”** _Boy_ shouted **“I can prove it”**

**“How? Every time we try to give personal information our mind erases it is like intercepted mail or something”**

**“Mmm…”**

**“So I thought”**

**“I’ll find a way! I’ll find a way to show you that I’m 100% real and then I’m going to find you”**

**“You want to find me?”**

**“You don’t?”**

**“Of course but since our mind connection happens to have stupid rules we don’t know how to control, I don’t know we could do it”**

**“We’ll figure it out, no matter how long it takes us, we will find a way, girl”**

**“Promise?”**

**“Promise”** He stated “ **And once I find you, we’ll get married”**

**“What?!”**

**“I like you, girl, so much…”**

**“We are nine!”**

**“We don’t have to marry right away! First, we become best friends, the best of friends, bigger best friends that we are now, then we go on out on dates and I give you flowers and then we marry! See I got a plan and all”**

**“You want to marry me?”**

**“Maman says that love is about a strong connection between two people… isn’t that what we have?”** Marinette could feel herself blush. Stupid boy.

**“I g-guess”**

**“And I like youuuuu”** He sang **“Marry me, girl. Let’s make a pact to get married!”**

 **"You are crazy!”** She laughed, her heart warming up at the possibility of having a destined love, just like Disney princess had!

 **“For you!”** He replied **“Say yes! Say you’ll marry me one day”**

 **“You have to find me first”** She gushed, covering her mouth with her hand.

**“You just wait, _princess_ ”**

**“Don’t call me princess!”**

**“But you are practically my fiancé, _girl_ ”**

She swore she could see him with a fake sad expression, though it wasn’t possible she didn’t know his face, but she had an imaginary face for him that she had created with the description he had provided a few years ago. Messy golden hair, big green eyes, thin nose, and “I’m tall, so tall, the tallest guy of my age, girl!”

**“I’m just girl, that’s fine”**

**“No… I guess you are my girlfriend now”**

**“Marinette! Dinner’s ready!”** The call of her mother was her warning to come back to the real, not so fun world she was supposed to pay attention.

**“Okay, okay, I’m girlfriend”**

**“That makes me boyfriend!”**

**“Shut up, mom is going to ask questions if I don’t go downstairs now. I’ll talk to you later” she shouted her eyes, concentrating in closing the door. Thought it was never completely closed.**

**“I’ll talk to you later, girlfriend”**

That was the last thing she heard clearly, then his voice became whispers in the back of her mind.

**xx**


	2. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Mari!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #notsooblivious

**“ _Joyeux anniversaire_ , darling**” Adrien thought in her direction at the moment he felt her wake up

“ **Thank you”** Her thoughts were a little blurry, it always happened when she was still half sleep; dreams mixed with coherent thoughts and it was confusing, exactly the reason why they had trained their brains to close the “dream door”, it had took them years but they had finally mastered the art of ignoring each other, a thing that they were both grateful, a few years ago when they had hit puberty thins had become messier and awkward between them with all the access they had to each other’s brain, so together they had taught their brains how to close the doors.

They both imagined the doors made of glass because that’s how it felt inside their minds. When the door was closed they couldn’t hear each other well enough to understand and see every thought, it was like hearing a constant whisper of voices. Thought they had learned how to do that around eight years ago, along the years they refined the technique and it came almost as natural as breathing to shut down the other.

Adrien waited for her to be completely awake and on her sense to start playing the piano. His fingers moving with elegance as they played the white and black keys, the start was slow and calculated, Adrien looking how his fingers traveled along the long superficies, but after a few notes while he felt the excitement grow in his girl’s mind, he closed his eyes and got lost in the moment. His fingers dancing around the dashboard and his mind creating scenes with the music; he remembered how obsessed she had been a few years ago with ballet, so that he imagined. He pictured a scene he had seen with his mother years ago at _Palais Garnier_. He imagined a boy and a girl dressed in costumes that seemed made of stars, the lights reflecting on them making them shine; they moved along the floor with slow but elegant dance moves. The girl putting all her weight on the point of her left foot, the guy taking her hands and making her spin; their eyes staring at each other, creating a undeniable connection for the audience. The lights of the theater in soft purplish colors, slowly following and focusing on them, by consequence their costumes shined brighter, and the atmosphere turned from romantic to magical. Adrien painted with music and emotion the scene he remembered so well, playing around with colors and textures changing little things he knew would make _her_ happy; and when he played the last note he imagined the big red curtains closing and golden letters swirling around wishing her a happy birthday

 **“You are the best”** He heard her melodic voice full of awe **“That was beautiful, you haven’t imagined something for me as beautiful as that in a long time”**

 **“A special day deserves special memories”** He answered back **“It takes a lot of concentration to get the details right”**

 **“I know; it makes it more special… It’s too early in the morning to put into words how much it means to me”** She said in a tender voice **“Sometimes I wish it wasn’t that hard to show the other images… I mean, we practically text with our minds, why can’t we send pictures and videos”**

**“If there’s one thing I have learned along the years is that our mind communication has a mind of its own… I wish we could, I would be able to see your beautiful face smiling”**

**“Are you flirting with me, this early in the morning?”**

**“Is never too early to flirt with you, darling”**

**“It’s my birthday, give me a break”**

**“You are safe for today, only today”** He laughed **“Big 18, how are you celebrating?”**

**“My best friend and her boyfriend are taking me out for a few drinks tonight, but it won’t be anything big”**

**“You never do big celebrations”**

**“Neither do you”**

**“I would like to, but I’m not allowed to”**

**“That sucks, one of my friends isn’t allowed either, you can see how much he wants to. His best friend makes big parties for his own birthday to compensate, but it’s not the same”**

**“Yeah I feel the poor guy… you don’t like big things, that’s strange, everyone likes to celebrate their birthdays on big terms”**

**“Is not that I don’t like it, I just prefer to do something little, sometimes you have more fun like that”**

**“I see your point, but still, parties are cool. Once we meet each other, I’ll be in charge to plan your birthday party”**

**“You’ll have to find me first”** That was such a normal phrase for Marinette to say, one way or another it always ended up popping out. Thought now they were used more as a joke, they still held the real feeling “ **And what if I’m an old lady when we meet?”**

**“Then it’s gonna be the best party an old lady could have” He laughed “But I certainly believe we will meet before”**

**“You think?”**

**“I like to believe we have already crossed paths, darling”**

**“Well if it was for believing and hoping we will be already talking face to face”**

**“I got my reasons to have that belief. We live in the same city and I know our minds censure relevant personal information, god knows why, but there are certain details, details that I have paid close attention too, details that tell me that we have met each other already”**

**“I envy your optimism”**

**“You are pretty optimistic too, why not being optimism about this?”**

**“I don’t know, not get my hopes up, I suppose…”** The sadness on her thoughts cooled down the corners of his mind

**“Hey, it’s your birthday, only happy thoughts today” He said “And you better go and let your parents sing happy birthday to you or you will be late to school”**

**“Nothing new there”** Marinette replied **“I’ll try to talk to you later”**

**“Do your best, I didn’t get to describe your present”**

**“I can’t believe you keep buying me things…**

**“You do the same, it’s just fair”**

**“I guess”** She laughed **“Bye, have a nice day”**

**“For you as well, birthday girl!”**

**“Wait, wait! What was the name of the song you played?”**

“ **We Meet In Dreams, Gothic Storm”**

 **“I see what you did there”** She laughed and he did too **“That goes to my playlist”** She thought lovely

**“Do I get to add a song to mine?”**

**“Haven’t heard much new music lately… I’ll see if can think one”**

**“I’ll be waiting, have fun**

**“Have a nice day… again”** She laughed and the whispers of his mind began again.

**xx**

Adrien was sitting on top of Alya’s desk with Nino by his side. He was watching Alya run from one side to the classroom to another, Alix and Rose following her, hearing her orders and nodding at needed times. It was strange to see Alix interested in something else that her own world or not arguing with Kim, as strange as seeing Rose without Juleka; but when it came to Marinette, strange things could happen. The whole class, well not counting Chloé and Sabrina, were decorating the classroom to celebrate Marinette’s birthday; she had made clear that she didn’t’ wanted to celebrate it big, so the surprise party Alya had been planning got cancelled, but that didn’t stop the future journalist to do everything on her power to give her best friend an amazing birthday day. She had convinced, not that it took her long, the class to decorate and create a little party inside the room, and since Marinette was always late, it was easier to surprise her here than anywhere else. So the room was full of white and pink balloons, ribbons and a big hand painted poster that Nathanaël had made which displayed a cute little hamster holding a balloon beside the words “ _Joyeux anniversaire”_ in cursive letter. Also in the middle of the room there was a table with a cake on it, a cake that was supposed to be baked by Alya, Nino and Adrien but that at the end half of the work was done by Marinette’s father, but at the end it was for the best. Alya didn’t share her mother’s talent with food and Nino was a disaster in the kitchen. The only one who was invited to come back had been Adrien, whose decorating skills had been magisterial, surprising everyone, especially himself. Tom had been so impressed with his job, and Adrien had been so happy to be actually good at something he liked, that they ended up decorating cupcakes till late hours. Adrien laughed at the memory, he had had an amazing day with Marinette’s father and one of the funniest he could recall, ending up hiding behind flour bags to not be discovered by Marinette had been hilarious, he and Tom had shared secret looks and silent laughs as he tried to kick her daughter out of the kitchen.

It had been a fun day, and it had been worth it. Looking at his masterpiece, a three floor cake, decorated in white, with pink peonies on top, cheer shades of green around the edges simulating the shafts and the leaves. It was beautiful, just like Marinette was.

“Do you think she is coming? It’s very late, even for her” Nino asked him

“Of course she will” Adrien turned to his friend “Probably stayed more time with her family, you know opening gifts and eating a nice birthday breakfast”

“Hope she doesn’t eat much or she won’t be able to try your cake” Nino said pointing out the cake “I’m still impressed, bro”

“Me too” Adrien smiled “I hope she likes it as much as all of you”

“Pff, she is going to adore it, she will love it so much that she won’t be able to cut it”

“That’s not the point” Adrien chuckled “But I get it, I think I’m going to cry at the moment she stabs my cake”

“Stab! Oh god, let’s scream when she does, like in a horror movie, please” Nino started laughing, resting his head on Adrien’s shoulder

“Let’s not scare, sweet little Mari, you know how jumpy she can be”

“ _Sweet little Mari_ ” Nino raised his brows at the blonde model “Aren’t we more fond of her as the days pass?”

Adrien didn’t answer; he shook his head and smiled. Marinette was wonderful, and that was to fall short; Marinette was sweet, independent, brave, cared about others, between a million more positive things, of course she had her faults, but so did everyone else; so did Ladybug and he loved her anyways… so was her girl and he adored her too… or maybe… no, no that was crazy. Adrien shook his head trying to erase the thought out of his mind, noticing how weird that must have looked he gazed at Nino, but he was having a no verbal conversation with Alya.

The slam of the door against the wall took him out of his thoughts; Kim was there, one hand against the door, the other on his chest, his head to the ground as he painted.

“She’s here! Get ready!” He said and that caused everyone to start moving to their respective spots

“You are so weak, can’t run upstairs without getting out of breathe” Adrien laughed at Alix’s comment to Kim

“So do it yourself! I bet you can’t do a better time than me” He answered, ducking down to Alix’s level

“And I bet you I can” She frowned at him “I always beat you, what is the difference now?”

“Oh, so you wan—

“NOT NOW!” Alya shouted at them, a death stare behind her glasses

“Later” The couple said and walked to their spot.

“They always make my day” Adrien said to Nino, between his teeth, too scared to talk louder in case Alya heard.

“Yeah, when they are not dragging me to—

“NINO!” Alya said, slamming her hand against her boyfriend’s shoulder, making him jump

“Sweet lord, have a little mercy” He said, shaking her hand off “I’m supposed to get special treatment, it’s part of our agreement, right beside…” Nino stopped at seeing Alya’s glare

“I think your privileges don’t apply when it comes to Mari” Adrien smiled, winning a death stare from Alya

“He is right, now both. Mouths shut” Then she left them, walking to the front door.

Adrien and Nino looked at each other smiling, holding back the big burst of laughter that threaten to come out of their mouths.

When the door creaked, moving slowly, the whole classroom kept silence and at the appearance of Marinette, everyone screamed

“Surprise!”

Marinette jumped back at the sudden screams but it was only a second of fear that turned into pure joy. Her lips curving into a little smile, her cheeks staining in pink and her big bluebell eyes opening in wonder; Adrien could spend hours looking at her, she was stunning.

As an alcoholic got a high every time the strong liquor ran into his bloodstream, Adrien got high on Marinette’s sweet smiles and big bright eyes. And just like a drug addict, the need intensified every time he saw her. It hadn’t been always like this, the first year of knowing Marinette he knew only a few things of her, things that he could count with the fingers of his hand, two years of knowing her gave him a lot of more information, especially when she stopped acting so nervous around him; that’s when the problem started, she was too similar to his girl.

Not again, not again with the stupid fantasies, he had to stop. But there were so many similarities, and on a day like this, on Marinette’s and his girl’s birthday he couldn’t help but wonder.

Adrien sought on the pocket of his jeans for the little pin he had put there in the morning. He didn’t took it out, he only touched it with his fingertips, he didn’t need to look at it, he remembered exactly how it was, he had been staring at that pin for almost nine years now. He bought it in Prague, as a birthday gift for his girl… he bought a gift every single year and described it to her so she could imagine it, so she could create her own picture of the gift so when, one day, he finally could give it to her she could be surprised and at the same time be familiar with the object. Of all the gifts he had bought to her, for an inexplicable reason, this pin was his favorite.

Another inexplicable thing was why he had brought it today to school. He wasn’t going to give it as a gift to Marinette, but he was tempted, lately he couldn’t shake off his thoughts that she could be the girl inside of his mind.

“Adrien” Nino elbowed him, making him come back to reality, and pointing at the petit girl in front of them who was being hugged, or better said asphyxiated by Alya. “You are going to kill little Mari, babe”

Alya frowned but stopped hugging Marinette who was smiling and with glozy eyes.

“I can’t believe you guys did that” Marinette said looking at the whole class “You are amazing, all of you… but shouldn’t we be in class already?”

“We took care of that, we have forty five minutes left to celebrate you, Mari” Nathanaël said, looking at her with love

“You guys are awesome!”

“Indeed we are, now move, babe” Nino said and softly pushed Alya to the side “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARIBEAR!” Nino caught his friend in a hug, making her laugh.

“Thank you, bubbles” Marinette hugged him back, as she did her gaze stopped in Adrien, who was giving her a sided smile.

When she backed away from Nino, Adrien made his way to her. No one tried to hug Marinette first, it was like the three of them had special privileges, particularly Adrien.

“ _Joyeux anniversaire_ ” _Princess_ “Hope all your wishes come true” He hugged her, pressing his chin against her head. Her arms wrapped his waist and he caressed her hair.

“Thank you, Adrien” Looking up to him, she gave a toothy smile.

“Okay, okay, share her!” Alix said pushing him to the side and jumping to give a big hug to Marinette.

Apparently his privileges were over.

Once everyone hugged and give their wishes to Marinette, and after she opened a few gifts; a set of silver earrings from Juleka, a little bottle of perfume from Rose, a new video game courtesy of Alix, Max and Kim, a new sketchbook from Nathanaël and dying paint from Ivan and Myléne; Alya said it was time to cut the cake.

“You can do the honors” Alya put a knife on Marinette’s hands

“Oh mon dieu” Marinette said looking at the cake, her eyes shined as they were a Christmas tree. “It’s so, so pretty”

Alya give a proud look to Adrien

“Did you ask my parents for this?” Marinette turned to her friends

“Kinda, later we can tell you the story of why we aren’t allowed in the bakery anymore” Alya said laughing

“My boy is still allowed, more like wanted” Nino said, taking Adrien by his shoulders “He helped your father after we were kicked out, he did all the frosting”

“You did this?” Marinette’s mouth hanged open

“Yeah, I tried my best”

“I can see” Marinette nodded, eyes wide open “This is beautiful, Adrien, you are extremely talented, I can’t believe, I, really, I… thank you”

“He also decorated the cupcakes” Alya said, bringing a box she had left in her desk “There’s one for everyone” The tiny cupcakes matched the cake, but with only one pink flat peony on top of them

“They are so beautiful that it makes me sad to eat them” Marinette said faking a cry. “Since I can’t do it, you’ll have to do the honors” Marinette passed the knife to Adrien

“But it’s your cake” Adrien said surprised

“Just make me happy and do the honors, alright?” How can Adrien say no when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes?

“Let’s do it” He winked at her and proceed to give the first cut to the cake.

 

The cake had been as delicious as it was beautiful. The class ate, talked and laughed for a long time till Ms. Bustier followed by Chloé and Sabrina entered the classroom, ending the party.

“This was perfect guys, you are amazing” Marinette said. She hugged everyone and came back to her sit, as the others started to clean up the classroom. “Nath, can I take the poster home?”

“O-of course” Nathanaël smiled at her “You really like it?”

“As I have told you at least fifteen times by now, I love it” Marinette laughed “I’ll have to arrange my room to make space for it” That statement made Nathanaël smile

“I’m happy you liked, girl” Alya said, shaking Marinette’s hair, that, rarely, wasn’t on a up do today, it flowed in a dark cascade only centimeters under her shoulders.

“Thank you for doing this, you guys are wonderful” Marinette and Alya hugged each other

“We will give you our gifts at lunch, I thought it would be better” Alya said

“No, she wanted privacy, she doesn’t admit it because then it can backfire to her, because we know she is not good when it comes to other’s privacy” Nino grinned

“You are on my list” Alya frowned at him, while Adrien and Marinette laughed

**xx**

For Adrien, who was really excited for going to lunch with his friends, it was like the clock had stopped. Without the usual entertainment that it was to talk to his girl, the hours seemed to pass even more slowly. But it was just a sensation, so lunch time actually did came, and Adrien jumped out of his sit at the moment the bell rang.

He followed his friends outside and walked with them to Marinette’s house, where her parents had cooked for the six of them.

With the sound of chimes their arrival was announced and Tom welcomed them at the door.

“There you are, Sabine has everything set!” He said kissing Marinette’s cheek as she walked by him “Did you like the surprise?”

“Oh, papa, I loved it!” She said in a dreamy voice “The cake was spectacular too”

“I hope you thanked Adrien for that, he decorated the whole cake”

“I did” Marinette assure him

“We should contract him, what you think?” Marinette laughed and turned to Adrien, one eyebrow raised as she checked him out

“I don’t know, he is too skinny” Marinette say “Do you think he would be able to carry flour bags”

“Well me and the flour bags are already friends, so I don’t think it would be a problem” Tom laughed at his words, as Marinette looked confused “It’s a long story”

“Can we go upstairs? I’m dying to eat some delicious food, and after all we are banned from the bakery” Nino said, with a hand rubbing his tummy

“What did you guys do?” Marinette asked giggling

“What didn’t they do?” Tom said and guided the teenagers upstairs.

Already upstairs Sabine greeted them with a hug and showed them their respective seats.

“Wait! Before we eat Marinette has to open our gifts”

“Oh, absolutely!” Sabine nodded

Alya, Nino and Adrien opened their bags in synchrony and took out of them a package. Alya’s was a rectangular box with polka dotted paper on pink and white, Nino’s was exactly the same paper but badly wrapped out with a green ribbon. Adrien’s was rectangular as well, wrapped in metallic silver paper with a big dark bow.

“Mine first!” Alya said and put her gift on Marinette’s hands

“Thank you, Als” Marinette said and started to unwrap the gift. “Oh, Alya!”

It was a big portrait that held a collage of pictures of them along the years, also with little messages on Alya’s messy handwriting; and it wasn’t the only thing, there was a blue box, that as soon as Marinette saw it she squealed

“You didn’t!” Marinette opened the box and found a little silver pendant in the shape of scissors

“I did!” Aya laughed and hugged her friend

“I love you! Help me put it on” Marinette put her hair on a bun and let Alya clipped the necklace “It’s so pretty”

“It looks great on you, Mari” Adrien said, making Marinette blush

“Now, mine!” Nino said pushing Adrien to the side. Repeating the same process, Marinette opened Nino’s gift that ended up being a small black purse “You are always complaining that you don’t have a black tiny bag, I don’t understand why you don’t make one but…”

“Thank you!” Marinette said sincerely “It’s because I always forget, so this is perfect, I adore it Nino”

“Thank god, it took me hours to find a perfect one” He sighed on relief, which made his friends laugh

“And last but not least” Adrien showed his package “With all my love to you”

Marinette didn’t answer, she only turned red. Adrien lent him the package and Marinette took it with care, she touched the metallic paper and the black elegant bow, it was perfect and she hadn’t opened it just yet. With carefulness she slowly tore apart the wrapping paper, under covering a brown leather sketchbook. It looked old and it had stains on one of the borders. Alya and Nino looked at it confused.

Marinette was confused as well, but as she examined the sketchbook she noticed something: at one of the edges there were too engraved letters, an G and an A. Marinette's eyes opened like plates; she untangled the sketchbook of the leather strips and opened it on a random page.

Sketches, raw sketches, colored sketches, notes on the borders, dates, questions, measures… it was all there

“Is this a dream?” She asked, she didn’t stutter but her voice sounded as she was about to “Is this what I think it is?”

“I heard you a few months ago” Adrien whispered “And my father really likes you so…

“So it’s real” Marinette skimmed through the page once again “These are your father’s designs”

“Is his sketchbook for the Agreste’s Spring and Summer Collection of 1994” Adrien nodded “That’s your favorite year, right?”

“Yes! Oh, Adrien!” She stood up from her sit and ran to Adrien’s arms. He caught her in a tight hug “Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me”

Adrien smiled and kissed the top of her head

“I’m glad you like”

“Like, she loves it! It’s not fair she loves it more than me” Alya crossed her arms against her chest. Sabine pet her head as she laughed

“It’s a wonderful gift, Adrien, you are very kind” Sabine told him

“I told you! We should keep him” Tom said, making everyone laugh, except Marinette who felt awkward at the comment, especially as she was on Adrien’s arms.

“Thank you, you are the best” Marinette said, untangling herself from the tall boy

“It was nothing “Darling. Princess. No, Marinette “My father will also be happy to hear you like it”

“I can’t believe he gave you the sketchbook, he barely looks in my direction when I’m in the house, he must like Marinette very much”

“Is not that he likes Mari, he just doesn’t like you, no one likes you” Alya said

“Jokes on you, babe, you are dating me” Nino kissed her cheek as Alya rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile on her lips

“Okay, kids, it’s lunch time” Tom announced “I think our lunch can compete with Adrien’s gift”

Marinette nodded and walked with her friends to the kitchen.

Before sitting on his spot, Adrien took the pin on his hands one more time. Should he risk it? Should he give it to Marinette? He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure. If she in fact was his girl, it would be marvelous, but if she wasn’t then he had given away one of his most adored positions to someone who wouldn’t share the same amount of love for it as he did.

He sighed, and put the pin down, back to his pocket.

It was better to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy it took me years to finish this chapter, I don't know why but it did. I have a lot written down but somehow this chapter was a pain :D See Adrien is not as oblivious as we think he is, and Gabriel is not such a jerk (i like to believe that okay?) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support/kudos!!   
> xx  
> find me on tumblr: buginettte.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @buginettte


	3. DRUNK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari can finally drink alcohol, Alya likes to get people drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa did cami finally wrote something that she doesn't think sucks (at least not in a 100%) yeah that happened.  
> choosing a path to continue the story was... huh what's the word? hard.

**“What are you wearing?”** The voice in her head asked

 **“I’m not sexting you, or whatever it’s called through our minds** ” Marinette answered

 **“W-what?! No, no, no I didn’t mean, oh, darling, that’s not why I… I—“** His thoughts became a swirl inside of her mind, starting to create what they called “white noise”, this time wasn’t annoying as others, this time it made Marinette laugh

 **“I’m kidding!”** She assured him “ **I’m wearing a little black dress”**

 **“You are mean!”** He shouted but then something close to a laugh ringed on Marinette’s brain

“ **You are ingenuous, make it easy to tease you”** Marinette smirked watching her reflection in the mirror

 **“You will regret those words, _mademoiselle_** ” He threaten in a playful tone **“Since I can’t seem to ask you where are you going, I would like to know if is safe”**

 **“It is, my best friend is reckless but she would never put us on danger intentionally”** Marinette said **“And we are only going out for a few drinks, it’s going to be a quiet evening with friends”**

**“Tell me how quite it is after two drinks, darling, you are an alcohol virgin, I bet you are a lightweight”**

**“Ha! I bet you are the lightweight, and my lips may have never tasted alcohol but I bet I still have a better resistance than you do”**

**“I’ll have to differ”**

**“I’ll prove you wrong later”** She said, challenging him

 **“Sure, darling, sure”** He answered in a sarcastic tone

 **“Yeah you just keep trying to brush off how afraid you are”** She laughed

**“Afraid? Me? Do you know with who you are talking to? I’m not afraid of anything”**

**“Oh yes, anything! Except snakes, needles, clowns—**

**“I get it, I get it!”** He interrupted making her burst into laughter “ **You are so, so mean, to me! Using my own thoughts against me; someone who does nothing but love you and support you, me! The nicest guy to ever exist, I feel betrayed; don’t talk to me ever again”**

 **“You are such a drama queen** ” Marinette said that in her mind as well as out loud, winning a confused look from Tikki. Marinette giggled and pointed at her head. Tikki nodded and laughed too.

After Marinette and Tikki had covered all the Ladybug themed questions, talked about her duty and chatted a little about anything and nothing to start bonding, Marinette had confessed her secret to her. At the time, Marinette thought Tikki could help her, if she was a magic being that could transform her into a super heroine, the chances for her to know something about her mind connection were more than compared to anyone else. Sadly Tikki proved not to be helpful in the matter, yet till this day Marinette was sure that her little friend knew more than she told her; but she wasn’t going to push it, if Tikki knew and didn’t tell her it had to be for a good reason.

But even if Tikki didn’t explain anything, she was still really helpful, since it was the only friend who knew her secret; she was also the only one who heard her raging.

 **“You wound me, darling”** Marinette rolled her eyes and didn’t answer that. Did all flirty guys use that sentence? She was sure Chat Noir had used that one with her as Ladybug and as Marinette, and now there he was, her boy, her flirty boy was using it

 **“Truth usually hurts”** She clapped back “ **Now leave me alone for a few minutes, I need to do my makeup and if you are knocking on my brain I won’t be able to do it well”**

**“But what I’m going to do as I wait for you?”**

**“What do you usually do when I’m not talking to you?”**

**“Wait for you to talk to me?”** He asked

 **“Drama queen”** Marinette said again

**“I’m bored, my father dragged me to the lamest dinner ever, my friends are all together enjoying their nights and I’m here trapped, you are my only company”**

**“I’m sorry to hear that, but I can’t do my makeup if you are talking inside my mind. It’s gonna be a few seconds, go and make some friends, flirt with someone else that’s not me, you are probably about to combust since you haven’t flirted with me today”**

**“I’ll try, but don’t get jealous later”**

**“I won’t”**

**“Sure thing, darling”** And he was gone. 

Marinette did her make up in record time, still managing to do it perfectly. She always enjoyed doing a powerful eye makeup, she played with colors and inspired her looks by the designs she did, and obviously all this makeup routine was done when she wasn’t at school, where she did a simple routine, but when she had the time and in special occasions she enjoyed to do more. Tonight was a special occasion.

Marinette’s black dress was sleeveless with a V neck, a fitted waist that ended in a skater skirt. It was quite dramatic, so her eye makeup shouldn’t be as dramatic, yet still have a glamour touch to it, and the black of the dress allowed her to play with colors on her eyes, which was always her favourite part.

The color of choice was red, which made Tikki and her laugh. The red started at her inner corners and faded into a deeper color till it turned black. Marinette ended the look with a black eye liner creating a wing, and a light red lip stain. 

“Ta da!” Marinette stood up, opening her arms to show it up to Tikki

“You look beautiful, Marinette!” Tikki swirled in the air at the sight of her Ladybug “You are going to steal the spotlight for sure!”

“Well thanks, Tikki” She giggled “I just wish Adrien could go”

“Oh, Marinette…” Tikki sighed “You know he wanted to go, and he was with you the whole day to compensate”

“Yeah, I know” Marinette nodded and give her kwami a little smile “He was incredible today, wasn’t he?”

“His gift was really thoughtful, he adores you very much”

Marinette didn’t answer at the statement, she wasn’t sure how to do it, things with Adrien had turned a little weird lately. Not in the bad sense of the word, well, neither in the good one; it was just weird.

It wasn’t Adrien’s fault, not at all, he was sweet, kind and polite as he ever was, it was all her and the little control she had over her own emotions.

When she stopped the stuttering and nervous attitude around him, Adrien started to feel more comfortable around her too, allowing him to show a part of his personality that didn’t shine as often, one that Marinette would have never guessed he possessed.

He was, so, _so_ flirty and he enjoyed puns and jokes so much, to the extreme where Marinette wondered if he was Chat Noir undercover or some other trick.

 Marinette was used to have a flirty boy inside her mind and a flirty boy in black leather and a mask, making approaches to her all the time; you’ll think those situations would have prepared Marinette to act around the flirty model, but no, nothing did. Not only it didn’t work, for the worse, instead of making advances with Adrien, who she had been crushing for a few years now, Marinette started to notice her partner.

She felt more comfortable flirting around with Chat Noir than with Adrien, the boy in his mind didn’t count since she didn’t have to talk to him face to face. Also it was easier around her cat partner for obvious reasons, it was easier to flirt and play around with someone you don’t see as a romantic interest, than with someone who gives you the feeling of spinning around inside of a tornado when he stood close.

But the secondary effect of constant flirting is that after a while the lines get blurry. Marinette wasn’t sure if she could see those lines anymore. In their late encounters and flirts, Marinette hadn’t be able to stop the blush and the rush of adrenaline that ran through her veins at every word Chat said, and that only happened with Adrien, which worried her.

But, no, wait. It was normal, right? After all Marinette wasn’t blind, she could acknowledge when a guy was attractive, and her silly kitty had grown to be a handsome guy who happened to look magnificent in a spandex uniform. Marinette couldn’t deny that, and it’s not like she had been paying strict attention to that, they just worked together and very intimates situations were part of the deal, Marinette couldn’t look away when he was that close, obviously it was all strictly professional.

But she was still just a girl, and he was still just a boy, a really hot boy.  

“Marinette, you are going to be late!” The scream of her little red friend made her come back to reality.

Marinette shook her head to the sides, as she was trying to erase the last thought her mind had created that was accompanied with a very nice memory of Chat Noir’s face. She sighed frustrated, why was she such a mess when it came to boys? She will never get an answer for that question.

**xx**

Marinette took the metro to get to the place Alya had chosen.

As she was inside the wagons she tried to contact her boy one more time, but he didn’t answer. She didn’t like it when he didn’t answer, especially when she couldn’t hear him at all.

Marinette hated when the connection got lost, a thing that only started to happen a few years ago.

It was hard to explain how the communication between their minds worked, Marinette didn’t have any information of cases like that, only own experience, and she could only describe a few things, things that made sense to her and that tend to repeat.

Like how it felt; when they were talking, it was exactly like texts or a phone conversation. When they ignored each other it was like being in the same house, she was inside and he was outside in a terrace, the door separating them made of glass, because she knew he was there, she could feel and hear a few whispers, but it wasn’t as he was inside of the house with her.

And then finally there was that moment when she doubted if he was there or not, like being in the second floor of a house and wonder if there’s people on the first floor or if you are alone, you could hear sounds but you are not sure if they are from your family or you are just imagining things.

 This only began to be a regular thing four years ago, Marinette figured it out it had something to do with her miraculous, and she could never talk or hear him when she was transformed. For some reason that also happened when she was in school, or with her friends around, she also liked to use the miraculous theory, but more directed to the power of the akumas, maybe magic didn’t blend well with whatever weirdness was in her head and sent her mind into short-circuit.  

Marinette wished she could understand their connection; it will help her out a lot. She didn’t understand why they couldn’t reveal their names or any names for the matter, apparently the only personal detail they had been able to share over the years was their physical description, their birthdays and the fact that they both lived in Paris. But everything else that could help them find each other was censored by their telepathy. Marinette had learned to live with it, even get used to it, but it never stopped being frustrating.

So without her boy to talk, she sent a text to Adrien, to see how he was doing.

Sadly he didn’t answer, Marinette felt bad, not for her, she knew Adrien would answer as soon as he could, she felt bad for him, she could see him bored and alone in other event his father had dragged him in.

Once out of the metro station and back into the streets, Marinette tried to call Adrien, just to taste her luck. She reached to voice mail.

“Hi there, it’s Mari… I hope you are not too bored, just wanted to let you know that we will miss you and… well, I really wanted to say thanks for your gift, again” She giggled “I have been reading it and it’s mesmerizing, there’s no other word for it, so yeah, thank you so much… I’ll hang out now, Alya must be wondering where I am, I’m still not there I got the wrong train by mistake, you know how I am… anyways I better hang, yeah, as I said before…eh… bye!” She hanged.

“I thought I was getting better at this” Marinette hit her forehead with her hand

“You are better; do I remind you the first one?” Tikki whispered from the sequined black purse Marinette had chosen for her outfit.

“No, it’s engraved in my head already” Marinette gasped and then giggled “I didn’t call him hot stuff, right? I guess I’m proud” Tikki laughed with her and they began their way to the bar once again.

Marinette only walked a few blocks down the street when in front of her a silver stick appeared, and with it, using it as a fireman poll, there was Chat Noir.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my princess” Chat Noir greeted her, a smirk on his face and with narrowed eyes

“I got no time for your games, _chaton_ ” Marinette crossed her arms against her chest

“Games? You wou—

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette pointed at him and gave a death glare, which made Chat Noir laugh

“Okay, okay, your wishes are my orders” He smirked “Where are you going? You look absolutely stunning tonight, princess”

“Well, thanks” She wasn’t able to make a sassy come back as she wish she had, the rush of blood on his cheeks and the butterflies on her stomach shouldn’t be there and yet they were, messing with her common personality “I’m meeting Alya and Nino, it’s my birthday so we are going for drinks”

“It is your birthday?” Chat leaned closer for a second and then pulled back to jump with help of his stick and disappear

“He is so weird” Marinette said to Tikki, her kwami giggled in response.

Marinette took her phone to check one more time the address of the bar when her partner landed in front of her one more time.

“Stop doing that!” Marinette squealed, winning a bunch of looks thanks to it.

“I was going to say don’t shout, but I guess is too late” He pointed at the people on their sides, all of them with phone or camera in hand and taking pictures of them.

As Ladybug, Marinette was used to it, with so many tourists it was impossible to appear at any street without being seen, so the cameras followed her and Chat Noir all the time.

“Come here” Chat passed a hand around her waist and brought her closer to him. “Where were you heading?”

“I can go by myself”

“You caught the tourists’ attention, they are not going to leave you alone for a while, and also it’s dangerous for a pretty girl to round around alone”

Marinette didn’t refused, she knew that when Chat Noir had a thing on mind it was hard to shake it off, and she wasn’t going to complain, being carried to the place she was going instead of walking to it while wearing heels, was much better. But, she rolled her eyes at him, and she made sure he was watching her doing it. He grinned at it.

She crossed her arms around his neck and waited for him to extend the stick, she was used to this, but if she was honest, it was less scary when she was in her spotted costume.

Once in the top of a house, Chat Noir changed the position of his arms and the way he was holding her, now she was completely on his arms.

“So where are we going, Mari?”

“Two blocks to the left, the _Corbeau Bleu_ , Alya says it has a big neon display at the windows”

“I’ve seen it before, so there we go!” He announced and started jumping with her on his arms “So Alya planned this?”

“What do you think?”

“I think she did” He chuckled “Over the years I’ve known her and her personality as a reporter I think it’s my duty, as a responsible superhero, to tell you to be careful, that girl is dangerous… in a good sense of course”

“Yeah, I know” Marinette nodded. “But nothing will happen, don’t worry”

“I’ll worry anyways, princess” He said it in a soft tone as he stopped his running and jumped to the ground. “Here we are, safe and sound. Hope you enjoyed your fly, thanks for preferring Chat Noir airlines”

“You can’t fly”

“Let me dream, princess” He leaned his head closer to hers now that they were both with feet on the ground. “Now wait here for a few seconds”

Marinette raised a brow at him in doubt. He was gone again, in the rooftops running in the direction they had come.

She sighed, it didn’t take much of her do as he said, but he had already disappeared on her only two minutes ago so the questions popping on her stop were unstoppable. He was a bit odd, always had been, but today he was more disperse than usual.

Marinette played with one piece of her hair, she had let it down tonight, didn’t do much than brush it, her hair was so straight that trying to use a curling iron was useless, she could style her hair in curls with a ridiculous amount of hairspray, that was true, but she hadn’t been in the mood to do it, so now she was rocking her natural hair. She played with the piece on her hands and then across her face, putting it on top of her mouth, ready to make a silly face to Tikki when a hand touched her shoulder.

“Alya” She said in a surprised tone when at turning around she found her best friend standing behind her

“Why do you look so surprised? Who else were you expecting?” Alya giggled and Marinette did too

“My head was somewhere else”

“Your head is always somewhere else. C’mon, Nino is asking for drinks already, we have a nice tasting planned for you” Alya took Marinette’s arm and slowly pulled her at her side “By the way you look fantastic, girl!”

“Fantastic is to fall short.I know you can find a better word to describe Marinette’s beauty, Alya” Marinette felt how Alya’s nails buried on her skin. Thought Alya had learned to cool down around Paris’ superheroes, since Alya had become the closest to a friend their alter egos could have; she still had those little moments where her true fangirl colors showed up. Well, in the late months, only around Chat Noir.

Chat Noir appearing unexpected and complimenting Marinette, yeah totally one of those moments that triggered Alya’s excitement.

“Chat Noir! What are you doing here?” Alya shouted in Marinette’s ear, making her flinch.

“Well” He said and moving the arm he had behind his back to his front, he unrevealed what he was holding. A big mixed bouquet of white and pink peonies, the flowers looked carefully selected, the flowers’ petals looked like they were silk and as they were still fresh, a weird thing at this time of the day. It was indeed an expensive bouquet, and the fact that he had bought it only minutes before was surprising, something not any person could have pulled out, and again Marinette’s brain was flood in questions. “A bouquet as beautiful as you, princess”

Marinette rolled her eyes once again, only to stop the blood that was running to place itself on her cheeks and stain them in pink.

“Don’t do that” Alya said between her teeth as she softly slapped her arm, well soft in Alya’s terms, which meant that it still hurt.

“Ouch” Marinette said rubbing where her friend had hit, then changing her attention back to the guy in the black suit “Thank you, you didn’t have to”

“Subjects have to pay their respects to the royalty, my princess” He smirks and Marinette can’t help but laugh.

She gives a step closer to him, opening her arms to catch the bouquet on her hands. It’s heavy yet not problem for her, she examines it one more time and gasps at its beauty.

“Thank you, really, peonies are my favorite” She looks at him with a tender expression, one that makes him flinch away and look to the side. Is he flustered? Marinette has only seen him getting shy a few times, and the fact that this time she did it as her civilian self makes her smile wide.

“Okay, enough flirting, I have an evening planned for her majesty”

“Royal highness” Chat Noir said, his sight back on Marinette “She is a princess so...

“I know, I know!” Alya waved her hand back and forth to him “Whatever title she is, she is my friend, is her birthday, I need to get her drunk”

“Alya!” Marinette jumped. “She is not getting me drunk”

“We will see that later” Chat winked “Take care of her, Alya, princess have a reputation to maintain” He teased

“She is in good hands, don’t worry” Alya winked back.

Chat Noir made a salute gesture, one of his dramatic little bows and he was gone

“He is so in love with you, in and out of costume” Alya elbowed Marinette and gave her a suggestive look

“He is just a flirt, get over it, and I thought we had agreed not to use my secret against me”

“I’m not using your secret against anything, I’m stating the truth, it is what I do”

“Shut up” Marinette pocked her tongue at her “C’mon, Nino must be bored already”

“Let him suffer” Alya crossed an arm around Marinette’s arms and walked her to the inside of the bar. “Are you ready, Nette?”

“You are the one who planned all of this, my answers is a big and obvious, no” Marinette leaned her head to touch her best friend’s

Alya chuckled

“If someone is going to get you drunk, is going to be me” Alya pointed proudly at herself “Nino and I will take care of you, we promise”

“Okay, but don’t take it too far, if there’s an akuma…” She whispered so no one could hear.

The bar was crowded, filled with young adults enjoying themselves, joking around and drinking different varieties of alcohol all around.

“I’m sure Chat Noir can handle it” Alya said also in a whisper, close to her ear “Don’t worry about anything but having fun, okay? Just give yourself one night to be a normal teenager, Marinette”

“But I’m not a normal teenager, Alya” She sighed

“Pretend, I’ll help”

“Alright, I’ll try” Marinette shook her head and put on the biggest smile she could “Let’s get over with this”

The bar was big, now that Marinette had pushed her worries at the back of her brain she could appreciate the decoration of the place. It had a modern vibe all around it, the blue neon lights illuminating the place gave a big part of it, but it was well mixed with a touch of rustic. The tables were made of white wood and had matching stools with it. There was a blue metallic raven that shined as a centerpiece in every single table. Almost every table on the place was taken and filled with multiple drinks and plates of food, but it was easy to find Nino in the crowd because he was the only one sitting alone.

“Birthday girl here!” Alya announced, she left Marinette to toss herself to her boyfriend and kiss his cheek “And me, of course”

“Of course” Nino laughed, kissing her cheek in return, only to shift his sight to Marinette one moment later “Maribear, you look just fabulous! But hey, what’s with the flowers?”

“Uh…”

“Chat Noir somehow found out it was her birthday and gave the bouquet as a gift”

“Whoa, I know he and LB have been more open around us because we are always in the middle of the battles, I don’t know why” He gave a look to Alya at saying this “but that bouquet looks freaking expensive, and after years of visiting the Agreste’s Mansion I can tell the difference of a normal bouquet and a elegant one like that” He pointed at the flowers on Marinette’s hand

“What’s your question?” Alya asked, raising a brow at her boyfriend, knowing him well as she did, she knew that wasn’t just a comment, he wanted to know something

“When did Marinette and him became such close friends?” He asked without taking his eyes out of the peonies

“We just talk, sometimes I see him from my balcony, he makes a lame joke I roll my eyes, he smirks, I made a comeback, he laughs, he is gone, that’s it” Marinette lied. Well, not exactly, those interactions did happen, just that in between all the list she gave to Nino there was also a “we talk” part on it. They didn’t talk for hours but they had fun conversations as well as meaningful ones, they were friends. The kind of friends that you don’t have to see or talk everyday but can count on; and they weren’t close, not as Marinette and Chat Noir, they just liked each other enough to talk, like classmates, yeah classmates was a good way to describe it “He was just being nice”

“Sure” Nino nodded. Not Marinette or Alya seemed comfortable with that answer, but neither of them could understand why it bothered them so they let it go and start talking about everything and nothing as they usually did.

Their conversation ran in between dares, jokes and of course: drinks, they were there for that after all.

Marinette’s first drink, a shot of vodka, and her reaction to it was filmed by Alya, who was still laughing at the face Marinette had made.

After that the drinks were nicer, mixed and with artificial fruity tastes; and by Nino’s and Alya’s surprise, Marinette wasn’t the lightweight the friends had bet her to be. It took almost four drinks to get Marinette tipsy

“I lost, I can’t believe I lost” Alya gasped, she was looking at a note on her phone, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open

“I can’t believe Adrien won” Nino said also looking at the screen

“I can’t believe you did a bet, you are horrible, horrible friends!” Marinette leaned on the table and said everything louder than she usually did, yeah she was finally getting drunk, the fun drunk Alya was expecting. “Adrien is the only one worthy of my love”

“A little louder and my boy will able to hear you, Maribear” Nino laughed, he was tipsy too

“He should be able to hear me! He should be here!” Marinette pouted and rested her hands and her head against the table “I look so cute and he can’t see it, it’s not fair, Chat Noir saw me but Adrien can’t see it and neither can my boy, my life is not fair!”

“I understood half of what you said” Alya said laughing

“What boy?” Nino asked confused, leaning closer to Marinette to be sure he heard right

“My boy” Marinette explained, a little smile appearing on her lips “Did you guys knew that I’m engaged?”

“Shut up!” Alya bounced in her seat, hands pressed to her cheeks “How didn’t I knew that, I’m your best friend!”

“She is obviously not engaged, she is just drunk talking!” Nino said snapping his fingers in front of Alya’s face

“No, it’s true!” Marinette stood of her stool and pointed Nino with one finger “He is the sweetest boy in the whole world, a little flirty but I can work with that, and we are engaged and I don’t know where he is and I can’t show him how good I look tonight” Marinette faked a cry “It’s not fair… and Adrien is also stuck in a boring dinner, and I look so good, and I don’t stutter anymore, and damn I look so good, it’s not fair”

“Whoa someone likes herself today” Alya who was sitting at side of Marinette, moved her stool closer to lean against her “You always look good, Mari, you always look don’t worry”

“No, today I look good and the guys I love can’t see it”

“Guys you love? There’s more than one? This is a real thing? I thought you were in love with Adrien? What is this no sense, Nette?” Nino clasped his hands against the table, making the both girls straight up on her seats

“Another question you want to add, babe?” Alya said in middle of a chuckle “She is just drunk, you know the real Marinette, this is just the alcohol speaking. She loves Adrien, don’t you, Mari?”

“I love him, so, so much. From that day in the rain, and the umbrella and aw, he looked so cute that day, and then he just got cuter, he always looks so cute. You know when he looks especially cute? When he wears my scarf, I just love when he wears my scarf, and I don’t mind that he doesn’t know that I made it, I think sometimes that just makes him look cuter, he looks cute in my scarf… oh but he also looks cute in button ups, no, wait he doesn’t look cute, he looks so handsome, he is so handsome, have you noticed how handsome he is?”

“Hard not to when he is in the cover of every magazine and sits by me in every class” Nino pointed out, looking relieved now

“I know, you are so lucky, but he is not only handsome, he is soooooooooo smart, and soooooo talented and—“Marinette’s kept talking with a muffled voice, thanks to Alya’s hand pressed against her mouth

“I have no intention to listen the fifty page list she has of Adrien’s qualities and the reasons she loves him, can we change subjects?” She uncovered Marinette’s mouth once she went silent again

Nino and Alya handled most of the conversation, mostly because Marinette had become a giggling mess, everything was funny, everything was pretty, and she couldn’t go through a subject without making a joke about it; jokes that were barely understood by her friends since she was giggling and running over her words all the time.

In fact, Alya had started to order only glasses of water for Marinette. Yeah it was hard to get her drunk, but once she reached that state she was a mess. Right now she was half sleep on top of the table

“I think it’s time to take her home” Alya announced “You are also drunk so it’s time to stop, I promised half of the population of Paris that I would take care of her”

Nino nodded and stood up so he could take Marinette on his arms.

“Do you have the app that calls taxis?” Nino asked his girlfriend

“Are you out of your mind? Do I need to remind you how expensive those things are?”

“It’s on Adrien” Nino said and that was enough for Alya to download the app and call a cab.

**xx**

Marinette woke up curled up on her divan with a blanket on top of her. She rubbed her eyes to adequate her sight to the dark night. Yeah it was still dark, but Marinette couldn’t tell what time it was. She was sure it wasn’t morning because she could still feel the effects of the alcohol running through her veins, and she couldn’t hear any sound, which meant the bakery wasn’t open.

“Tikki” Marinette whispered in the dark. She stood up stumbling, stretching her hands in front of her to not clash into anything. Moving in slow motion and giving careful steps, or as careful as a drunk person could, she reached her desk, turning up the fairy lights around her stairs.

The soft light was enough to not bother her and help her found Tikki who was sleeping in the miniature sleeping bag Marinette had knitted for her.

With her index finger she pressed against her kwami’s tummy, gaining a squealed from her

“Marinette!” She yelled at her, crossing her little arms in front

“Sorry, it is important”

“What?” This time she sounded concerned

Marinette didn’t explain she just whispered the needed words and Tikki was abducted by the earrings.

Once transformed, Marinette took a hair band and pulled her hair into a pony tail in top of her head. With that done, she went out of the house and began to run in the roofs and jump the pipes on them.

It didn’t take her long to realize that it wasn’t a good idea to do what she was doing, it had been five minutes and she had already fell thirteen times (yes, she was counting), still her wish to run was stronger so she kept doing it.

What she didn’t expect was for Chat Noir to also be rambling at those hours.

Adrien was used to go out at those hours; even when there wasn’t an akuma terrorizing the city he liked to go out in runs, the feeling of freedom was something incomparable to any other feeling in the world, it was particularly liberating to do it at these hours of the night, hours where he should be tucked in his bedroom, getting his beauty sleep and being a good boy who followed all the rules imposed to him.

Adrien loved to patrol with Ladybug, but these times where he was alone, where he could enjoy the benefits of his powers alone, were a favorite part of his day. And as used as he was to them and being alone, seeing Ladybug in the distance running was a big surprise.

He smiled at her red figure on the dark rooftops; giving a sigh he asked himself if he should follow her.

Today had been a long day, the first half of it had been good, really good but that good was what made him questioning if he should join his lady on her run. He spent all day with Marinette, full attention on her, not missing any chance he got to flirt with her and not only had he done that as Adrien, also as Chat Noir.

Things were starting to get complicated.

As much as Adrien wished for Marinette to be the girl inside his head, there was also a big part of him that wanted her to be Ladybug. That was close to the impossible, he knew that but after all he was in love with her… time ago he didn’t have any doubts about that statement, but in the recent years it had become a question Adrien hated. Questions without answers bothered anyone, and questions related to feelings were always the worst, so just imagine the torture Adrien lived.

Things were extremely complicated at this point of his life, sometimes he could forget but tonight the problems were present. Plagg had made a joke about Marinette as they were at his father’s dinner and somehow the joke had turned into a deep and meaningful conversation, a conversation that had highlighted another big question.

What if Marinette is not the girl in my head?

What was so big about that question? He had been asked himself for months “what if Marinette is the girl in my head?”  What was the difference of the questions? Oh but there was a big difference in between them.

What if Marinette is the girl in my head? The question gave hope, it gave answers and happiness to Adrien.

What if Marinette is not the girl in my head? The answers to this one only brought problems, beginning with the fact that he had to keep looking for his girl and ending with the big problem Adrien was facing right now. He had feelings for Marinette, he couldn’t quite tell how far they went but he already felt something. Today when she had smiled at him, his eyes fueled with tenderness and awe, a look directed at him, he had felt how butterflies appeared on his stomach. And later he couldn’t stop thinking about how good she looked, how the black dress wrapped her elegant body in all the right places, how the cleavage was teasing but still left a lot to imagination, how her hair looked so pretty when it wasn’t tied up. Adrien just couldn’t stop thinking about her, proving that his feelings were not only friendship ones.

Problems, problems, problems.

Also guilt, Adrien felt so guilty. He was betraying Ladybug, he had sworn he would only love her and if he felt something for Marinette he was betraying her partner. And if Marinette not happened to be his girl, then he was also betraying her! But then loving his girl was betraying Ladybug, and loving Ladybug was betraying his girl, but if he felt something for Mari then wasn’t him betraying her too?

Alright this was a mess, Adrien didn’t want to keep thinking about it.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Punching away all the messy feelings and ideas on his mind, he decided that he would join Ladybug on his run.

He gave one look around, expecting Ladybug to be miles away by now, but he was wrong, and once again he got surprised.

He ran to the rooftop pipes where Ladybug was in an awkward position. She was sitting, untangling her legs off her yo-yo

“My lady, what happened here?” He stopped himself from making a joke about her situation, something told him it wouldn’t be well received

“Is just my clumsy side showing off” She answered in between giggles. She stood up once she had untied herself “What are you doing at these hours, _mon chaton_?”

“Could ask the same, bug” He smiled at her

“I just felt like running!” She extended her hands in the air and give a swirl on her heels. That movement was enough for Adrien to notice something was wrong with her

“Are you feel—“He was interrupted by Ladybug slamming her hand on his shoulder and giving another huge laugh

“Tag you are it!” She shouted so loud, making him flinch away

“Ladybug?” He asked, but it was too late she was running again. “Something is obviously wrong here”

And with that he ran after her.

After a few minutes of running, Chat Noir was surprised how she still was ahead of him, he knew she was able to but with all the stumbling she was showing he couldn’t believe he hadn’t been able to catch her.

 “Stop running!” He gasped, following her, stretching his arms to see if somehow that could make him stand closer to her “Why are you running?!”

“You are chasing me!”

“I’m chasing you because you are running!”

Ladybug swirled on the air, and instead of the graceful landings she was used to perform, she touched the ground with her foot on a bad position, making her lost her balance and fall, hitting herself against one of the rooftop pipes

“Ouch” She managed to say it in a playful tone, but still showing a shadow of pain in her voice

“Bug, are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Chat Noir offered her his hand to help her sit

“The sky!” She opened her hands and pointed at the Parisian dark sky.

“Aren’t we funny” He rolled his eyes as she laughed

“Now you know, how _I_ feel” She sang, moving her index feelings as she a music director, guiding an orchestra.

“No but really what bug stung you, milady?”

“Haven’t you seen a girl drunk before, _mon minou_?”

“You are joking” He said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. “This is too funny”

“Indeed it is” She nodded and giggled once again “The world is funny like this”

Ladybug leaned back and ended up lying on the rooftop; Chat Noir copied her position.

“I bet you won’t think that in the morning” He said and turned his head to look at her, only to find her face to face.

Ladybug giggled but he was unable to move, she was so close.

“Y-you have freckles” He whispered “On the bridge of your nose…I never noticed it”

“We are always too busy doing other things” She said, her giggles died there. “You are prettier up close”

“T-thanks” He swallowed nervous “You too… so pretty, beautiful… you are stunning”

“I looked stunning tonight” She agreed, smiling at a memory he would never knew belonged to her, even if he was part of it

“I have no doubt of it” He smiled “Night with friends?”

“Yeah, something like that” She nodded.

Chat was too focused on her eyes to notice that she had moved her hand, but once her fingers slowly stroked his hair he was aware of every part of her. How her mouth was slightly open, how her body was slowly moving closer to him, how she move her feet as she was bouncing. Her hand traveled from his nape to the top of his head, to the top she started following the fractions of his face, slowly but yet clumsily touching him; but that didn’t bothered him, in fact he loved it.

His heart was beating faster at the little moves she made but once her touch reached her lips and her fingertips stayed there, his pulse exploded.

“Your lips are soft, they are cute, like you” She whispered “You are really cute, not in the adorable sense but in the handsome sense, no matter how much I try to tell myself that I don’t have to think of you that way, I still do” She pressed her forehead against his and she closed her eyes “And you are so nice to me and—

Adrien placed a finger against her lips so she could stop talking. Ladybug smiled shy and her cheeks stained in red.

“You are drunk” He remind her

“Not as much as I was a couple of hours ago”

“Doesn’t erase the fact that you are not making any sense”

“I think I made a lot of sense in comparison with other drunk people” She giggled and leaned closer, her lips brushed against his cheek, if Adrien hadn’t moved away she would have kissed his lips.

“I don’t care, you are drunk and you are not acting like yourself, I’m taking you home”

“You don’t know where I live” She said as she frowned and made a pout

“I’ll pay you an hotel then” He sighed, he sat down to be away of her; no matter how tempting her lips were, she was drunk and he was not going to kiss her in that state.

“You are quite rich aren’t you?”

“Well…

“No need to answer, your comments give you away” Ladybug said, sitting once again and resting her head on the crook of his shoulder “You smell like a rich person too”

Chat Noir stiffed at her comment and at her closeness

“What is the rich person smell?” He tried to sound relaxed, but she was acting too strange to be laid back

“I just know” She smirked at him; at not receiving the reaction she wished she noticed he was really worried about her “What time is it?”

“Passed five probably” He said to her, not looking in her direction

“I guess I should go home then, no need for fancy hotel after all” She stood up, using him as support.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine” She said giving him her back “I’ll see you, silly kitty”

“Can’t wait, my lady”

**xx**

Marinette knew she was going to regret the events with Chat Noir, she knew it when they had happened, she only wished she could have slept a little more so she could have drown in oblivion for a good amount time.

Sadly destiny had other plans for her, like a screaming boy inside of her brain. Apparently they had discovered another fact about their connection: Hangovers affected the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat and Ladynoir in one chapter. We only have Ladrien left and the interactions of the hexagon will be completed.  
> I had fun writing drunk Mari, who is completely inspired by drunk me bc me and Mari have almost the exact personality (reason why im so protective with my little child) also the last doesn't convince me, I tried to make it look a little it rushed bc of Mari's state, but maybe it was way too rushed??? Idk I'm sorry if it was 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for the support, kudos and the nice comments!!  
> have a good night/day!  
> xx
> 
> find me on tumblr: buginettte.tumblr.com


	4. ROUND AND ROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared hangovers are no fun and they usually end up in fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone said Ladrien??? (it was me, I said Ladrien)  
> I've read the chapter like three times and everything seems right, but I'm so sleepy that I could be awfully wrong... so I'll try to re-edit tomorrow (I really wanted to post this tonight)

**“I hate you”**

**“I said I was sorry”**

**“I still hate you”**

**“You adore me”**

**“No, right now I hate you”** He sighed “ **Keep drinking water”**

**“You are supposed to drink water in between drinks, it won’t work now, I already failed”**

**“We are still giving it a try. Since it is your hangover, you are the one who has to drink water and then, as a result, let's hope I stop feeling thirsty and nauseous”**

**“I said I was sorry”**

**“I know….”**

**“It was worse in the morning”** Marinette reminded him.

**“Your morning started at lunch, while my morning started at seven freaking am, and it was horrible, it was worse than this but right now is still awful”**

**“You are not gonna let this go, are you?”** She sighed giving up.

**“No”**

**“You are just being petty because I’m not a lightweight and you are mad that you lost our bet”**

**“We didn’t make a bet”** He denied.

**“We kinda did”**

**“No. we. Did. Not.”** He said but both of them knew he was lying.

Marinette didn’t speak back; she knew the reasons behind his angry behavior went beyond the physical effects of a hangover.

He was mad and worried about this morning, about what she had seen inside of his mind.

The hangover not only manifested on him physically, no, it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever was with them. It had also messed around with their minds, opening every closed door and destroying every wall he built up to hide the darkest corners of his mind.

Along the years, the control over their minds had evolved. Not by magic or any supernatural force, but from training.

Both of them learned how to builds walls and doors, locking certain places of their minds. As they grew, they knew it was necessary to create spaces where they could keep secrets, places where they got to be selfish, not sharing their thoughts and feelings with the other. So from a very young age, they coached their brains to go beyond their bond.

Marinette could create walls and doors, lock them and keep him out, but she wasn’t good at it; she could only hold the walls for a certain period of time, she usually hid little embarrassing details she didn’t want him to know, Embarrassing stories that after a few years her mind erased, so Marinette had walls constantly disappearing.

Opposite to her, boy was brilliant at creating rooms with advanced locks and strong walls.

He had been lucky enough to attend to meditations and her mother had taught him little techniques that had helped him to have a better control of his mind. He could hide things from Marinette for years. Marinette -to put it in an understandable way- could see the doors, she couldn’t open them but she was always aware that there was rooms were she wasn’t allowed in, and they always haunted her. She was also jealous because she wished she could have the same control over her mind.

Marinette had two rooms that had never fallen apart.

Her Ladybug secret, the one who consumed more energy to keep up that she wish it did. The second room was about Adrien, the walls of that room were a little cracked -as she saw it- so her boy had been able to tell she had a crush on someone. If Marinette wasn’t a stuttering mess she would probably tell him all about Adrien, but she was too pathetic and she didn’t want him to know that.

Those two rooms, with lock and key, with a“Not boys allowed” sign, were the only ones Marinette had been able to keep up for a long period of time; those two and nothing else. Her boy had many, many rooms. All in a perfect state, all too big and intimidating. Rooms that Marinette never stopped wondering. Rooms that were closed with titanium doors. Rooms that today had the locks open.

Marinette didn't mean to spy on him. She was always respectful of his privacy. No matter how much it bothered her how many secrets he kept from her, she respected it. That’s why their relationship worked so well, it was build in trust and respect. If it wasn’t like that, living linked would have been hell on Earth.

But today she ruined it.

She hadn’t meant to interlude, really; she just woke up and felt an energy calling her from one of the rooms. Before she could notice, she was inside, collecting all the secrets that flew around the room with the big dark walls.

The secrets inside of that room broke her heart.

That was why she was mad, she was heartbroken.

She wasn’t mad at him, she was mad with herself.

How hadn’t she realized? Why hadn’t she asked in so long? Why was he hiding this?

When she saw those rooms she wasn't supposed to watch, both reacted to it terrified. And the suffering began.

The first hours had been the hardest; thoughts flying and collapsing into each other. Him trying to build up the walls and close the doors once again, draining energy from both of them since the bond was stronger than ever.

Marinette asked him to let it go, so they could heal together, faster and peacefully, but he didn’t stop. He was determinate and he wasn't going to stop until every wall was back, until every door had been locked with the strongest techniques he had.

It didn’t matter how painful it got, he only wanted to close those dark rooms.

Hours later, when the hangover was starting to dissipate and they both were more relaxed and close to peace, Marinette thought it was a good moment to bring the subject back. She knew he wouldn’t like it but she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t seen what she saw.

 **“You miss your mom”** She didn’t ask, she said what she had seen.

 **“Yes”** Thankfully, he didn’t lie.

**“A lot”**

**“Yes”**

**“You should talk to your dad… you should tell him—**

“No” He interrupted “I don’t want to talk about it, you know I don’t like it”

“Well, you know what I don’t like? You being depressed. And what I hate the most is that you hid it from me”

“We don’t have to share everything! We agreed on that, that’s the reason why we trained our minds” He reminded her.

**“This is too big of a secret to hide, this is serious. You need to speak with someone, you are dep—**

**“I’m not depressed”**

**“Stop interrupting me!”**

**“These are thoughts, I can't help it. I mean, I could try, but thanks to your hangover it is impossible to do it today. Deal with it!”**

**“Don’t yell at me!”**

**“You started!”**

**“Because you are not making any sense!”**

**“You are not making any sense!”**

**“Meee?”** Marinette felt offended “ **You are the one who has been hiding he is depressed, you are the one who has been childish about something serious, you are the one who is not making any sense!”**

**“Shut up, you don’t have a say in how I choose to deal with my problems”**

Marinette tried to keep her thoughts on the lowest; she was hurt and angry but if she kept fighting she was going to make things worse.

She focused on closing the door in between their minds, something she had been trying to do since the hangover started to vanish, yet was still hard as if the door was stuck with something not letting it move and close.

The loud sound and the buzzing of her phone made her come out of her mind and face the world outside once again, which wasn’t such bad thing when boy was throwing knives and bad vibes at her.

_Lila Rossi is calling..._

Okay, forget that. Marinette could take the negativity of her boy with a hangover if that meant not talking to Lila, especially in the state she was right now.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Lila, but she wasn’t her favorite person either, funny and ironic enough, Marinette seemed to be Lila’s favorite person, and Marinette didn’t know how she had won Lila’s affection, yeah, she was nice to her, but so were Nino and Alya. Adrien was also nice but Lila just despised him after the Volpina incident and considering how much Marinette adored Adrien, it was hard to believe that Lila wanted anything to do with Marinette, but she did.

Lila was probably calling to apologize for not being at her birthday celebration promising her a big gift as an apology for her absence. Marinette wasn’t in the mood to hear Lila ramble of how much better than anyone else’s her gift would be, how she would take her out for a real celebration, or anything that Lila could come out with.

Marinette felt guilty of thinking of her like that, Lila wasn’t a bad person, yeah she was a big liar and that drove Marinette nuts but she tried her best to not lie to Marinette and she was always nice and treated her so well… Marinette couldn’t get rid of her and it wasn’t because she didn’t have the confidence, it was because she didn’t want to break Lila’s heart.

“Hello” Marinette picked up the phone, the guilt was too much.

“Ciao, amore!” Lila shouted at the other side of the line making Marinette flinch. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing okay, a little hangover but okay. What about you?”

“Oh no! I missed your first drink, you were supposed to wait for me I wanted to be there. Alya said—

“Yeah, there was a change of plans” Marinette rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. She wasn’t sure what Alya had told Lila but she didn’t want to hear the Italian girl talk bad about Alya, as she usually did, after all, they didn’t get along well. Alya was nice, but her patience tended to disappear whenever Lila was around.

“Not fair! I hope you are okay, though, do you need me to help you out with something?”

“No, I’m fine, my parents are taking good care of me” Not exactly, they weren’t babysitting her but they had left a plate of Marinette’s favorites pastries on her trap door only a few hours ago.

Sabine and Tom hadn’t been angry at her when she woke up, but they weren’t happy with her. They understood the situation, and they knew they couldn’t go against the inevitable yet they weren’t happy with the fact that Alya had knocked on their door at two am with an unconscious Marinette on her arms.

They had been as loving as they always were, they prepared lunch and offered her medicine for her nausea, but they didn’t stop their daily routine, which included loud noises, bright lights and a lot of movement. Marinette had asked for them to stop, winning back a look from both of her parents, a look she would never forget, a look that basically translated to “you are eighteen now, don’t expect the world to stop, learn how to deal with your problems”. And she knew they were right.

“I could buy you energy drinks, they help me a lot!” Marinette looked at the glass of water beside her bed; energy drinks were a brilliant idea.

 **“Energy drinks? Keep drinking your water!”** And there he was again, just when she thought the door had closed

**“Energy drinks are good, you want this to be over as much as I am”**

**“It could make you more nauseous, which it could make me more nauseous”**

**“Shut up, weren’t you mad at me?”**

**“I am”**

**“Bye, bye then; you are better than me at closing doors”**

“No, thanks, Lila” She said, coming back to the real conversation she was having.

Marinette pressed the phone against her ear with her shoulder to hear Lila talking about her trip to England and all the things she had done. Marinette wasn’t paying much attention -probably half of the things weren’t true anyways- she was crawling on her bed and walking down her stairs to find Tikki.

“Hey, Lila” Marinette interrupted her “My head hurts a lot so I’ll take a nap, I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

“Oh… okay” Marinette could imagine Lila frowning; she didn’t like to be dismissed. “Goodbye, Mari”

“Goodbye, Lila”

Marinette threw the phone to her desk, besides Tikki’s little bed so the sound could wake her up, which it did.

“Marinette” Tikki grumbled “I’m tired”

“I know and I’m sorry” It was the third time that evening she had apologized to her kwami “I want to buy something, it’ll be faster as Ladybug”

“You are abusing your powers, Marinette”

“I need to be healthy, what if an akuma attacks, you don’t want me in this state, do you?” Marinette put on a puppy face, making Tikki roll her eyes.

“Marinette” She said again moving her little head to the sides, but Marinette knew she had won her over.

And so she transformed.

**xx**

Marinette’s head still hurt, but it wasn’t like she expected for it to magically disappear. Okay, maybe she had expected that her miraculous magic would help her out but at least she couldn’t hear anyone on her head, only her internal monolog, and that was better than lying in bed staring at the ceiling with bad energies infesting your mind.

For her luck, it was a cloudy day so the sun was only her enemy when it strained in between the cracks of the fluffy grey clouds. The weather was also nice, a cold breeze running through the summer heat; it was so comfortable that Marinette chose to stay out for longer.

The bottle of blue energy drink that he had on her left hand, made it hard to swing across the city, so it looked like she was doing a fleet across the rooftops at a slow pace. Admiring the city and the people. She went down to the street a few times to take pictures with fans and to buy another bottle of energizer (an orange one this time) surprising everyone in the store. She had been outside for so long and so many people had seen her that she was amazed by the absence of akumas.

Once the second bottle of her energy drink, he thought of coming back home, but the possibility of listening to her boy’s voice again wasn’t as appealing as it always was. It was very rare for them to fight, and when they didn’t they weren’t about important things, they tended to be stupid fights that were resolved after minutes or because one of them completely forgot about it. Today it had been different, Marinette knew it and she was scared of the outcome. She didn’t want to be Marinette, she wanted to be Ladybug just a little longer because Ladybug didn’t have a telepathic bond with anyone, which meant she wasn’t in a fight with anyone and could enjoy the upcoming Parisian night.

The orange and pinks color of the sky were fading into blues and blacks, windows going from darkness to light thanks to the lamps inside the apartments and stores of Paris, making up to the stars that couldn’t be seen. Little by little the city was claiming its name as the city of lights as it did every night.

Marinette wasn’t foreign to the starstruck feeling the city gave you, she was used to it so she didn’t pay attention to the landscape or the buildings anymore, she didn’t get excited a tourist did, but once in a while the magical vibe of the city got her and she was able to fall in love with her hometown one more time. Today was one of those nights.

She made her way to Montmartre, it wasn’t the securest neighborhood on the city at those times of the day, but it was one of the best places to admire Paris at night and since she was a superhero she didn’t have much to worry about.

As she jumped from roof to roof to go to the highest point of the mountain, the lights of _Sacre Coeur_ welcomed her, her eyes were still a little sensitive to light but nothing compared to the morning, and the little discomfort proved that her hangover was almost over.

She wasted no time and ran to the biggest dome on the white church. From there she watched how the light show on the Eiffel tower had begun and she swore she could hear the startled screams from every tourist. Marinette let out a sight of happiness, she just adored nights like this. Nights when she could just stare at the horizon and be consumed by the most mundane things, with no one yelling scared, with no one running away from danger, just a peaceful night where her thoughts weren’t swirling and collapsing, nights were she was at ease.

Marinette looked down, glanced at the lights on the carousel downstairs; it wasn’t moving and not many people were around, it was perfect. Marinette hadn’t been in a carousel in years, they were usually full of tourists and that took the pleasure out of it. It was selfish but Marinette sometimes wished the city could have a “non-tourists day”, only for one day so she could enjoy her city. She knew it wasn’t possible but she was allowed to dream and on nights like this when luck was on her side she was allowed to enjoy it.

She threw her yo-yo to the railing on the gazer and swung down landing a few meters in front of the water fountain. She threw her yo-yo one again, finally landing in front of the desired carousel.

Marinette’s sight fixed immediately on the carousel, getting ready to ran away if there was actually someone inside it that could ruin her plan, but there was no one, only lonely pink horses, and golden decorated seats. She clapped to herself and twirled on the points of her feet as a victory dance, then she ran inside of the carousel.

She took the stairs to the second floor, she used to do that as a kid so she decided it was good luck to choose the same seat. She couldn’t find the horse she remembered, so she rounded the second floor, finding an unexpected surprise.

Ladybug made a sound of surprise that she knew betrayed her at the spot, making it hard to escape being unnoticed.

The guy who was sitting on the horse turned around.

“Ladybug?” He said at the same time she, just as confused said his name “Adrien?”

Adrien was there, sitting on her favorite horse, what were the chances?

“Fancy meeting you here. Patrolling the city?” He said, the shadow of a smirk appearing on his lips. And that was enough for Marinette to know. Something was wrong.

She could hear it in his voice, she could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in her heart, and she wanted to know what could make Adrien’s green eyes look so dead, she wanted to know what had taken away the spark inside of the green forest his eyes were, she wanted to bring that light back. But she wasn’t Marinette right now, she was Ladybug and Ladybug wasn’t Adrien’s friend; they knew each other, had chatted a few times, she had learned how to act properly around him as Ladybug, but that was it, they weren’t close. She didn’t have any business on his private life.

“Uh y-yeah” She stuttered, she wasn’t sure if after the long silence she should have answered. “What are you doing here? It’s not the best hour to be in this district alone, especially if you are a famous model”

“I like this place” He shrugged. The sadness in his eyes was undeniable; he could fake to be okay and give all the fake smiles he wanted, but Marinette could see beyond every single attempt of his to cover his real feelings.

“I like it too, it was one of my favorite spots as kid” She said, trying to start a conversation.

What she didn’t expect was for Adrien to laugh.

“What?” She crooked a brow at him; crossing her arms against her chest.

“It was one of your favorite spots?” He giggled one more time, pressing his hand against his chest and leaning his head forward. His eyes were closed and his nose war crinkling, happiness was a good look on him.

“I can’t believe you” Marinette couldn’t help the little laugh; he was ridiculous. He could compete with Chat Noir and her guy.

The thought of them made Marinette stiff, for a short period of time she completely forgot about her boy's problem and it had been magnificent. But reality had to hit at some point, right? No surprise for those thoughts to come back when she was in front of her long time crush. She looked back into his eyes, green eyes that made her swoon whenever she caught a glance. It wasn’t that his eyes were the most beautiful green she had seen, it was because his eyes were like an enchanted forest, green, magical and tender. Eyes said more of a person that people gave them credit too.

Adrien’s eyes had witnessed a grey world, they had been spectators of life changing situations, the kind of situations that transformed light into dark, hope into despair; and still after all those dark images, Adrien’s eyes reflected a colorful world full of joy and radiance. Adrien didn’t let his eyes turn into a mirror, as many others would have, no; Adrien turned his eyes into a door to a whole new world.

“Ladybug?” Adrien whispered.

“Yeah?” Marinette looked at him, not realizing how close they were.

“Are you okay? You spaced out twice in less than a minute” She was surprised at the concern in his eyes, how real it was.  
As Adrien Agreste was, she didn’t find surprising that he asked if she was okay, it was the polite thing to do and Adrien was always polite, but to see real interest in knowing what was wrong with her? That was new.

“Oh, n-nothing” She said; not daring to look directly into his eyes. Why was she stuttering? She was over that phase!

“It doesn’t look like nothing” Adrien extended his hand at her, brushing her hair away from her face “Y-you look really pretty with your hair down”

“Thank you” Ladybug gasped.

There were no silent nights in Paris, there was always some kind of sound surrounding the city, it could be music, it could be the sound of people running against the cobbles of the street, or the honking of cars, anything but silence, yet right now in that moment, it was like the city was completely asleep and the only relevant sound was the beating of their hearts, drumming at the same tempo.

“I have a deal for you” Ladybug said, breaking the silence.

“What kind of deal?” He smirked at the suggestion.

If Chat Noir had done that, Marinette would have already slapped his shoulder and frowned at him, but this was Adrien and she didn’t know how to react to it. Yes, she flirted with her, but it was as Marinette. Adrien never flirted with her as Ladybug, they didn’t have the confidence or the time for him to show his flirty side.

Marinette ignored his smile and kept talking, it was better if she didn’t obsess over the little details.

“I will tell you what’s wrong if you tell me what’s wrong with you”

“Wrong? With me? Nothing is wrong with—“ his voice died at mid-sentence thanks to the look on Ladybug’s eyes “Okay, I accept”

“Perfect” Ladybug felt proud of the advance, she was scared he would react badly. “First let’s get out of here, it’s a little…cramped” In other words, Marinette just realized how close they were and her mind was on red alert. Too close for comfort, there should be a few meters of distance in between them, she wasn’t all grace when she was Ladybug; the magic helped her out but she was still Marinette and Marinette had a tendency to fall into Adrien.

Adrien nodded in agreement, he caught her hand with his and led the way back to the first platform of the carousel.

Marinette was too busy looking at their hands to hear Adrien talk to her, but somehow she ended up agreeing to seat in one of the round seats on the carousel with an umbrella on top.

When she sat down on the inside of the red velvet chair, she looked up to the umbrella and it’s decoration: a garland of gold spheres shined with a low yellowish light, making the atmosphere of the carousel more romantic than she wished it; how would she concentrate when the light made wonders with Adrien’s complexion. She was supposed to stare him and not point out how handsome he looked under the lights? Of course, she was supposed to keep it to herself, the real question was if she was capable of keeping her mouth shut and not become a wreck of nerves.

“LB?” Adrien touched her hand, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of her suit

“I spaced out again?” She asked, hiding her sight from him.

“It’s okay” He assured her. “Would you like me to start?”

“Please,” She nodded, turning her sight to him. If he was going to speak, she was going to make sure to pay full attention.

“Okay, so what do you want to know?” He asked, still caressing her hand.

“Why are you so down? You look sad”

“I fought with someone I really care about today” He sighed. “I’m mad at her if I’m honest I’m furious, but I hate to be mad at her so I end up feeling sad” The pain on Adrien’s eyes was heartrending.

Who meant so much to him to make him look like that? Marinette was startled, and a little jealous.

“She did something to hurt you?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah, I mean no, not exactly” He stopped caressing her hand to rub his temples. Marinette felt emptiness surround her, she knew how stupid it was to think about it like that, but it didn’t stop her. “She infringed my privacy and found out something she shouldn’t have, then she started to give me orders as I was asking for it” He laughed sarcastically “If I wanted her help I would have asked her to give it to me”

The words kicked Marinette on her stomach, talk about coincidences.

“On purpose?”

“Pardon?” Adrien asked back.

“Did she invaded your privacy on purpose?” Marinette reformulated the question, more complete this time.

“I d-don’t know?” Adrien’s brows pressed together as he frowned.

“Does she care about you?” She asked. This time, she was the one to take his hand.

“Yes” He was still frowning, but a little smile started to curve on his lips.

Marinette knew it was wrong, she knew she was supposed to support Adrien, she had to see the situation from his point of view, she shouldn’t let her own worries and problems cloud her judgment. But that was how her mind worked, feelings always took the best of her.

“If she cares about you then it tells me that she didn’t mean to infringe your privacy and maybe because she cares so much about you, she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t find out about this secret you tell me”

“Yeah, but she didn’t need to tell me what to do”

“There’s a difference in giving orders and giving advice…” Ladybug gasped “You say she cares about you, then she was giving you advice. I can assure you that”

No, Marinette, you were giving advice; you don’t have a clue of what Adrien’s friend was doing. I mean he could be talking about Chloé, do you really believe she wouldn’t give orders?

Those thoughts hit her too late, the damage was already done.

“You really think so?”

“I mean, that’s how I see it, you know your friend better than I do, don’t listen to me, I’m having a bad day and probably I’m just projecting my feelings to you, how stupid, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have but—“ Her rambling was interrupted by a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you” Adrien said, still close to her, leaning his head to the side. His hair brushed against the curve of her ear and his lips were still close if Marinette moved they would touch her skin once again, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want that.

Marinette moved her head away as she turned to face him. Her breath got caught in her throat when her big blue eyes crashed into his. Being this close she could see a more detailed version of Adrien. She could tell he had had a photoshoot or a public appearance because he still had a few patches of foundation on his forehead, he could see how tired he was; did he stayed out too late last night? She knew he had a dinner with his dad but she didn’t know how long it ended up being (he still didn’t answer her voicemail). Having Adrien so close and finding out more things to like was out of this world, Marinette was sure she had entered another reality or had fallen asleep on top of the basilica and all of this was a dream.

“Your freckles are cuter up-close” When Adrien said the words, his breath crashed into Marinette’s lips, making them tingle.

It was official this was a dream and one of the best dreams she had ever imagined.

“You are too” She whispered.

Adrien giggled.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Marinette blushed, turning away from him.

“Yeah” He nodded as he sat straight into his old posture.”It was a nice thing to hear”

Ladybug knew that she could brush her words away with a simple joke, and Adrien was giving her the perfect phrase to tease him, she did it as Marinette all the time, but the feelings of the moment they had shared was so overwhelming that her brain couldn’t function correctly, making her stay in silence.

Adrien noticed the awkwardness coming from her and created a space in between them, maybe he had overstepped a little. As Chat he could do those things, they had a relationship where that kind of touches and phrases were allowed; Adrien didn’t have those luxuries, he was aware of it, but tonight he had completely forgotten about it. It felt so right to be with her on that carousel with the lights gleaming around them and the unusual peace creating a lovely atmosphere where the only sound were whispers of the city, so distant that what could have been annoying turned into calm background music. It was too perfect, and Adrien was a hopeless romantic, a card that had turned against him tonight.

Maybe he should keep talking about his problems, after all, that’s why they were sitting together, if not, Ladybug would be long gone.

“So, you think I shouldn’t be mad at her?” He whispered.

“They are your feelings, I can’t tell you what you should feel… I’m just saying that maybe you should try to see the situation from her perspective” Ladybug sighed “I don’t know who is right in your situation, only you can know that, but you can’t figure it out whose fault is if you don’t try to see the situation from every perspective”

Ladybug, Ladybug, always so smart.

“You are right” Adrien nodded “I would try to see things from her point of view. Thank you”

“It was nothing, really it could be just dumb advice”

“Dum advice coming from the great heroine of Paris? I don’t think so” That made her laugh.

“Under this suit, I’m a normal girl you know? I could be wrong” Of course he knew, he knew better than anyone that under those shiny super suits and amazing powers they were only two teenagers with normal lives, problems, and dilemmas.

“Still thank you” He said “And talking about that normal girl, what was bothering you?”

“Well—“ The flash of a bright light blind them, making Ladybug stop talking.

They both covered their faces with their arms, trying to see beyond the white phosphorescent light but it was almost impossible.

“Something is wrong” Ladybug said and stood up from her seat. “Hide, don’t try to go home, it would be impossible with this light”

Ladybug leaned into him once again and kissed his cheek.

“Be safe” And with that, she ran into out of the seat and the carousel, right into the light, that was slowly fading away only to come back once again.

“Bye” Adrien waved, giving a goofy smile.

“Ugh, you are lovesick, Adrien. Last night you were drooling over baker girl, then Ladybug and this morning over your imaginary friend, and now again Ladybug? You are lucky I like you”

“Shut up” Adrien shook his hand like he was shooing a mosquito. A thing he did on regular basic at Plagg, but that he was enthusiastically doing now because when Plagg was right it was better to keep him away.

“So, how far do we let her run before we catch her?” Plagg changed the subject.

“Two minutes, she won’t get that far with that light” Adrien squeezed his eyes “It had to be a bright light, uh? Just when light wasn’t bothering me anymore”

“I still think is hilarious that she shared her hangover with you” Plagg laughed.

“It was awful…” Adrien whispered, both of them knew that he didn’t only say it about the physical side effects.

“Ladybug was right, you know? You should try to see it from your girl’s perspective… which happens to be the same as mine” Adrien blinked in surprise at Plagg’s confession.

But that was a problem from another day, two minutes had already passed.

“Plagg!”

“I know, I know”

Adrien shouted the words, a bright light surrounded him and he changed into his alter ego.

Before running into the action, he gave one last look at the carousel, now he had a new happy memory to add to the place.

**xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki doki, so I feel the need to remind everyone that english is not my first language.  
> Why? Because after certain incident I had on FF (that if you read my other fic RM? you already know about) and know I feel the need to remind that to everyone. Also that I love constructive critic, emphasis on constructive :)  
> Anyways, sorry for taking so long I was on vacation, the that incident happened and I didn't write in forever, then I was editing the original chapter 4 but it was so angsty that I ended up deleting it because I don't want this to turn into an angst fic (not so quickly at least) and it took me forever to create an scene for Ladrien (I don't understand why it so difficult to me to write Ladrien???)  
> WELL, I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for the support, love, comments, kudos, you guys are the best!
> 
> If you want updates or just want to follow a new tumblr, my user is buginettte  
> xx


	5. THE FIRST STEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk again and Adrien thoughts get tangled.

Adrien Agreste didn’t like silence.

His house was always silent; no matter how many people were working inside of it the mansion was always in complete silence. That’s how it was since his mother death. Before that, sound and music revolved around the big hallways of the house.

Adrien hated that that had changed.

Also, another reason why Adrien didn’t like silence was because he wasn’t used to silent When you have another’s person thoughts pacing around your mind, silence becomes a foreign concept.

Adrien Agreste didn’t like silence but he especially hated when his mind was silent. And he couldn’t blame anyone else but himself.

He had closed his mind after the fight, he had been the one to put on the walls and push her away. He started this.

He was lying on his back on his bed, his sight was fixed on the ceiling. Plagg had appeared on his visual field, trying to mess with him–which was Plagg’s way to try to make him happy- but Adrien had sent him to eat cheese or play with his video games.

He wasn’t in the mood for anything. It was Sunday night and he hadn’t spoken to his girl in the whole day. It wasn’t normal for them to keep each other out of their minds for so long. Not on propose at least, sometimes their minds cut the communication without a warning and they spent long hours without communicating with each other, but that wasn’t a problem; Adrien could tell when that happened, and by consequence he could know when she kept him out by will, just like she was doing right now.

He understood if she was mad. Ladybug’s words helped him to understand that, but he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to apologize for reacting like he did. Mostly he wanted to speak with her, it didn’t matter what; he just wanted her to be inside his mind.

Adrien sighed. Thinking over and over again about wanting to talk to her wasn’t going to change a thing.

He tapped the covers of his bed until he found his phone in between them. He took it and started scrolling through Instagram, trying to distract himself from his problems.

He had been doing this on repeat for an hour now, so he wasn’t expecting to find anything new, but it was still entertaining to a certain degree.

There were only two new pictures, but only one caught his attention.

Alya had posted a picture of Marinette.

Marinette was wearing the little black dress he had seen her wear the other day for her birthday, that dress was an attention seeker and Adrien loved it, however, it wasn’t the first thing he noticed this time. He saw her smile. It wasn’t the smile Marinette always wore, it wasn’t that innocent and sweet smile, and it wasn’t that playful smirk or her mischievous grin. No, this smile was completely different.  

Marinette’s mouth was open, showing off her white teeth, which looked whiter thanks to the red lipstick. Her cheeks were stained in red, a look that Adrien was used to seeing, he always thought she was cute when she was flustered, but it had never been his favorite look on her, but now he was rethinking it.

Her eyes were closed and her nose in a wrinkle,  she was probably laughing at one of Nino’s jokes –who was in the picture too, but Adrien had ignored completely-  she had a glass on hand filled with a reddish liquid, and her other hand was close to her mouth.

Alya had captured the image in the perfect moment, it was a little blurry but that made it more perfect. The picture was alive. He could see Marinette move, he could hear her laugh ring as bells, he could see her hand reach for her mouth trying to muffle her giggles, he could see Marinette dropping the glass on her hand after that. The picture was perfect, not only because Marinette looked beautiful on it, but because she was happy. You could see her having fun.

Adrien felt worse than before.

He closed the app and tapped on the phone icon. He pressed Marinette’s name and called again.

He had heard his voice mail only a few hours before. After the hangover induced by the telepathic bond he didn’t want anything to do with the world outside of his room, so he kept his phone off until this morning. But he didn’t have the time to check out the voice mail on the morning thanks to an extra fencing lesson Nathalie had programmed for him.

He wanted to talk to her. Her voicemail had been so sweet, just as she was. But now she probably thought he was ignoring her.

Adrien didn’t want to give Marinette any reasons to think badly of him. From day one the only thing Adrien wanted was for Marinette to like him, and now she did, he was sure of it now. He couldn’t ruin it, Marinette meant the world to him; and if she really was his girl, then the world wasn’t enough to explain how much he cared about her.

Marinette didn’t answer. Weird; this was the third time he called her, and she still didn’t answer.

What if…. What if Marinette knew it was him on her mind? What if she had figured it out too and that’s why she was ignoring him?

_No. Stop it, Adrien._

He couldn’t assume that Marinette was his darling. He had clues, and he had this feeling in his gut that she was but he wasn’t sure. He had to stop because if Marinette ended up not being his girl he would be disappointed, and he couldn’t allow himself to feel disappointment towards his girl.

He didn’t want that, he wasn’t sure he could ever be disappointed in her but… he didn’t want to risk it.

In reality, the one who was going to be disappointed once they found each other was going to be her.

**_Don’t say that, you are amazing…_ **

The voice echoed across his mind and for a second Adrien thought she was back, but it was only his memory playing around.

That is something her girl would have said, it was something she repeated to him every time he was mad or tearing himself down. It was something usual for her to cheer him up. If he wasn’t so good at putting walls she probably would spend her whole day trying to make him happy by throwing flattering words and jokes on his mind.

But he was good, and she hadn’t notice…. Until now.

Who knew he could reach another level of guilt and sadness? Not him.

Then another thought on her voice

**_If you feel like this, you should talk to someone, and when I say someone I mean your dad._ **

Another sentence that he had heard many, many times; he always ignored her when she said stuff like that, he knew she was right, but he was a coward who couldn’t take the advice and put it into practice.

What was the point? Things were not going to change.

 **_They could if you spoke out your mind_ ** _._

There she was again; even when she wasn’t there she still managed to be on his mind.

Adrien sighed defeated.

He rolled on the bed until he reached the edge of it. He let his legs fall to the floor first, and then he started to sit down slowly. Every move he made was at the slowest pace he could manage.

Once he was standing, with sleepers on, he walked away from his bed to the door. Steps as slow as a turtle, or so he told himself.

He reached the hallway outside of his room about a minute later, and he was proud of it. But he knew, no matter how slow he moved at a certain point he was going to be facing his father. Wouldn’t it be better if he just did it fast? He wouldn’t have to suffer more than he needed to.

He sighed once again.

“I can do this, it’s time for me to do this. This has happened to me before, he won’t be surprised. I can do this” He encouraged himself.

He slow pace turned into a jog.

His hands were in fists, his body stiff and his face showed how nervous he was, however, his steps were determinate. He had an objective in mind and he was going to achieve it. And while that thought ran through his head he started calling his girl.

**“Darling!”**

**“Darling!”**

**“Darling!”**

**“Darling!”**

**“Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!”**

**“Marinette?”** He tried, but it didn’t work. It never worked but Adrien never stopped trying, just in case someday he got an answer. A yes or a no, it didn’t matter, he only wanted an answer.

 ** _“_** **Darling! Darling!”** He kept calling.

He was expecting for her to answer to his call. If she was there, with him inside of his mind things could be easier. Everything was better when she was there.

But she never answered.

He had to do this alone.

Another thing Adrien Agreste hated was being alone, something he was used to… no matter if he had a voice in his head.

**xx**

 Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated liars.

Her parents always taught her to difference right from wrong, they taught her to be kind and considerate other’s people feelings. They taught her not to lie.

Marinette wore those values and made good use of them every day of her life. It is true, sometimes she was selfish and she put herself before other’s, but then she analyzed the situation, saw her mistake and apologize to whoever she hurt with her impulsive actions.

And she also lied –you couldn’t keep a secret identity secret if you didn’t lie- but it wasn’t to hurt others, on the contrary, it was to protect the people around her. She hated to lie, but she had to.

Still, Marinette hated lies and she hated liars. She hated when people created stories to make them look as something they weren’t, she hated when people lied to be excused of something they did, she hated when people lied to get what they wanted. Basically, she hated the lies that were not used for a good cause.

And that was normal, wasn’t it? Yes, it was, Marinette knew this.

But there was another kind of lie Marinette hated. She knew it wasn’t rational to hate it, but she did anyways.

Marinette hated when people lied about feeling bad. She hated when someone was clearly suffering and said: “I’m fine”.

She understood why people did it, but she still hated it. And she hated it more if it came from someone she cared deeply. Unfortunately for her, Adrien Agreste was the kind of person who always said he was fine when clearly he _wasn’t_.

“Marinette” Nino whispered.

She drifted his eyes to him, to pay attention to his words. One minute without looking at Adrien wasn’t going to change anything.

“What?” She mouthed, realizing Ms. Bustier had check out on their direction.

“Stop it” He mouthed back. “He said he is fine”

Marinette opened her mouth in surprise.

“He is not”

“Let it be”

She was surprised that Nino was the one telling her this. Nino cared about everyone, but he had a special soft spot for Adrien. They were best friends, it was normal to care, but Nino went a step forward.

Did this mean he knew what was wrong with Adrien? Maybe then she shouldn’t worry.

But there’s a big difference between what one should do and what one end ups doing.

When the bell rang and Adrien stood up from his seat to go outside, Marinette followed him.

Lucky for her, Adrien decided to hide in an empty room instead of the men’s bathroom, as he usually did. He closed the door behind him, not realizing –or ignoring- Marinette’s presence. But she didn’t let that change her mind, she was going to talk to Adrien, she was going to discover what was wrong with him. They had spoken Saturday night, and he had told her all about his problems, well, he had told _Ladybug_ what was tormenting him. Why? She wasn’t sure, but there had been a bond of confidence in there, and she was sure that was thanks to her civilian self, so that meant that she could make Adrien talk if she tried.

Or so she hoped.

She looked at the latch on the door, unsure of how to proceed. Nino had warned her to leave Adrien alone, maybe she should listen, no matter how sure she was of her capacity to make Adrien talk, maybe the best was to leave him alone for a while. But…

“ ** _Please talk to me, please, please, please, please!”_** Marinette threw her hands to her head, pulling the hair on her scalp in the process.

That had been loud and it had hurt. The wall she had put in between them had started as a solid brick wall, but she had never been good with mind tricks, especially if they were meant to keep him away, she just couldn’t, her emotions interfered in the process and her mind weakened, just like the wall, this morning it had begun crumble, letting echoes of his voice leak between the cracks, and now… now the wall had fallen apart and it had been as loud as if a thunder had struck her.

Marinette opened her eyes and saw the door once again… Adrien would have to wait.

She ran in the same direction she had come, back to the girls’ bathrooms, to hid inside one of the cubicles. She made sure no one was coming before letting a big sigh. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes once again and left the world outside of her mind behind.

“ **Boy?”** She could hear her mind-voice tremble.

 **“DARLING, DARLING!”** The response was immediate. If they knew each other in real life, if they were speaking face to face, she was sure he would have run to find her in a hug, and while it wasn’t possible to do such thing inside of their brains, that’s how his words felt; like a big, warm and lovely hug.

 **“Are you still mad at me?”** She asked with caution. It wasn’t fair for him if she didn’t acknowledge their past problem, she could if she had wanted to, her boy wasn’t a spiteful person and he would probably act like nothing had happened only to keep talking to her, but that wasn’t okay. She respected and loved him too much to just brush off his feelings to avoid an awkward conversation.

 **“No…”** It took him a while to answer, and his answer didn’t sound convincing.

**“Are you sure?”**

**“Yes”** This time his answer sounded truthful **“I’m mad, but not at you”**

 **“Oh, thank you”** The relief spread from all her body, warm like rays of sun in the countryside. And then she continued, he may not be mad anymore, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t apologize for her behavior **“I’m so sorry, I should have never pushed you in the way that I did… it’s your problem to deal and I stepped out of the line, I crossed lines I shouldn’t have crossed and I didn’t respect your privacy… _I’m so, so sorry_ ”**

 **“You are forgiven, love; in fact, I’m the one who should be apologizing”** Marinette got confused with that statement. What had he to apologize for? **“You didn’t cross those lines by will, the situation lead you to it and you discovered something- that truly, I wish could still be my secret- that was meant to be found, and while I’m still sad that you know, a part of me is glad you found out… you were— _you are_ right, I can’t keep hiding it”** He stopped and she swore she could feel his heart beating louder on her chest **“Well, I’m not hiding it anymore”**

**“What? What happened?”**

**“I spoke with my father, I told him how I felt… how I’ve been feeling for a while. He made an appointment with a doctor the same day, and today I have my first therapy session”**

**“Really?!”** She tried to keep her excitement down. He didn’t sound thrilled to start with therapy, but she was happy that he was getting help.

 **“Yes, before work, I gotta skip school”** Definitely not thrilled, his mind didn’t let any tear of happiness or hope drip on his words.

 **“I know you didn’t want this but I promise it will help you and I’ll be here for you to every step you give, I promise”** She gasped **“I love you… remember that, okay?”**

**“Thank you, darling. I love you too”**

After that they chat about everything and anything, trying to shove away the tense feeling that lingered in between them. They joked around and remembered the shared hangover in a lighter tone, bringing everything back to normal.

They were so immersed in their conversation that Marinette didn’t hear the bell ring, and only remembered about classes when she heard someone entering the bathroom.

Saying a proper goodbye to warn him she was leaving, she closed her mind and opened her eyes. She fixed her hair and took a deep breath before going out.

 When she opened the door of the cubicle, in front of her was Alya, waiting for her.

“Are you feeling okay?” She rose a brow a brow at her.

“Fine, just my period” Marinette gave a toothy grin “How did you know I was here?”

“I did not, I came to the bathroom and saw your shoes under the door” She smiled “Let’s go back, Nino must be feeling lonely”

“Adrien is not back?”

“No” Alya answered, “I thought you guys were together, you always seem to disappear at the same time”

“You always say that”

“Because it is true, you just don’t see Adrien disappear because you are gone too, or you are with him and had been lying to me for years”

“You think I would be able to hide my excitement over hanging out alone with Adrien in daily-basis?”

“Lately, yes”

“Huh? What you mean?”

“Lately you don’t seem to be head over heels in love with him, just that”

“Because I don’t stumble over my words?” Marinette asked “It’s been a while, we are friends, I learned how to act normal”

“Is not that” Alya shook her head “C’mon, let’s go back to class. Nino must feel lonely without us”

**xx**

Adrien was happy –well- as happy as he could be. Talking with his girl had put him in a good mood, and helped him stay calm during the course of the day.

The little hours he had at school, had been nice after the talk, he had biology, which besides being his worst assignment hadn’t been so bad. And before he left he had told Nino that they needed to talk. So school hadn’t been horrible as he thought it was going to be.

Now at the photoshoot, things were also looking better. He knew the photographer and the concept of the campaign didn’t make him uncomfortable, the clothes he was wearing were a little warm for the weather but nothing unbearable and the best thing was that he wasn’t alone in the photoshoot, there were six other male models, and he was friends with three of them!  

Instead of long boring shoots as he was used to, the session had become a little party. Adrien was eating from the food table –which he wasn’t usually allowed, but Nathalie must have softened up after hearing of the therapy sessions- he was joking, and laughing with his friends and he could hear his girl humming a sweet song on his mind.

Maybe his girl had been right from the beginning.

“Hey, Adrien!” A voice behind him said as a pair of hands touched his shoulders.

“Hi, Tristan” Adrien tried to pull out a normal smile at the model.

He was tall and lean, his dark brown hair was styled in a messy way that made him look like he had only woke up minutes ago, and he was rocking black eyeliner making his blue eyes pop. He was incredibly handsome.

Adrien never felt threatened by better-looking guys, he never felt it was a competition so he wasn’t terrified of handsome guys as Nino and Nathanaël had once admitted to him, but when this one smiled at him Adrien felt a burst inside of him, exposing every nerve of his body, and he did, in fact, felt terrified, or that was the closest emotion he could think of. But _that_ wasn’t jealousy.

It wasn’t the first time Adrien felt this way, but he only had started to worry about it when he turned fifteen. He didn’t like to speak up about this kind of things, these weird emotions that popped on his mind and showed on his body; his girl had mentioned once but at the abrupt and aggressive reaction Adrien had given (something he promised he would never do again) she never brought it up again, difference to his kwami, who never missed a chance to talk about it, and that always ended up in a fight.

He looked down for one second, trying to shake the feelings out of his body, then he turned around to look at his friend.

“How was the shoot?” Adrien asked.

“You weren’t watching me? I’m a little offended, Agreste” He frowned at him, leaning a little bit closer.

“Your beauty could have blinded me and I need my eyes” _WHAT?!_

 **“ _Oh my God!_ That was awful, you didn’t even try!” ** She was laughing, he could tell.

 **“How did you get here? Goodbye!”** He made sure to put on a thick wall between them, he hadn’t realized he had put his guards down.

Tristan was smiling amused.

“Next time then” He winked and sat beside him. “All of you are done?” Tristan asked, acknowledging the other models.

“Only Adrien and Lukas, but he already left, he had another shoot scheduled” Mario, one Adrien’s oldest friends answered.

“Oh, he is been very busy lately, of course, ” Tristan said, his eyes fixed on him “You busy?”

“I have somewhere else to go, but since I wrapped up earlier I think I got a few minutes”

“Awesome! Since you are eating all these junk you got no problem with going for ice cream?”

“Uh…sure?”

And that’s how Adrien found himself outside a café, licking a cone of ice cream and with more problems than he had before.

“Is it too cold?”

“A little” Adrien chuckled

“Can tell, you wrinkle your nose when you are cold”

“Have you been watching me?”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe? For recognizing that, seems to me like you were staring me for a while” Adrien said in a playful tone.

“Well, you are quite a view” Tristan gave him a toothy smile.

“Could say the same” Adrien didn’t know where that came from. Yeah, he could be flirty, he was always flirting with Ladybug, Marinette and with his girl, but they were girls. Tristan was a guy, why was he flirting with a guy? He liked girls, girls, he liked Mari and Ladybug, girls, pretty girls. But hey Tristan was a pretty guy; he could appreciate a handsome guy, of course, he could, and Tristan was not only handsome, he was stunning, all manly and cute at the same time. Okay, he was fucked.

He had admitted being depressed, why was it so hard to admit that he could be attracted to Tristan?

They had met each other for a year and a half, they had gotten along since they were introduced on one photoshoot for Gabriel’s spring collection and they have kept contact outside of work, yet they had never been close. Maybe it was because being around him made him feel uneasy.

And before he could tangle more on his thoughts, he realized how close Tristan was and from that moment there were only seconds before Adrien Agreste had his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, I'm not death, inspiration came back so I wrote something :)  
> RISE bisexual Adrieng Agreste (this is like my biggest headcanon from him tbh)  
> This is mostly filler but needed for what comes next...  
> Next chapter is my favorite *.* I've had the idea for it for months now and I hope to publish it soon (if work/school and life don't get in the way)  
> anyways...  
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!  
> find me on tumblr: buginettte.tumblr.com


	6. KISS AND TELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> though is only a little part, this chapter includes a mature situation, i wouldn't say is graphic but you are warned (it's completely consensual btw) and i'm going to hell for this. i'll put an M at the beginning of it as a warning in case you don't want to read it anyways :)

Adrien Agreste had a hate/love relationship with akumas and the existence of Papillon.

Adrien thought about this many, many time; how could a superhero have a hate/love relationship with his enemy? But that’s how it was, and every superhero should have a hate/love relationship with his enemy, since, you know, without enemies there’s no need of a superhero.

Without Papillon, without the akumas, Adrien would have never turned into Chat Noir, if he had never turned into Chat Noir he would have never meet Ladybug, and only thinking about not meeting Ladybug made a knot twist on his stomach.

So, yeah, he was thankful that Papillon existed because it gave him a chance to live his life in a way that would have never been possible without his existence. Selfish motives, but he wasn’t ashamed of them.

Today he was a little bit ashamed.

Tristan had kissed him and Adrien had kissed him back. He didn’t know how it had happened, only that Tristan lips here on his, cold and sweet from the ice cream they were eating, but also extremely soft and caring. Then Adrien had acted in automatic, his body had leaned against his and his lips had brushed against his mouth.

Adrien had never kissed anyone before, but he didn’t feel nervous at kissing Tristan, he knew he wasn’t going to say anything. And if it felt that good it couldn’t be wrong, right?

It was different of what he had imagined thought, movies and books described kisses as something so magical and ethereal, with romantic music and doves flying around, and while it was fantastic –more than fantastic, Adrien couldn’t put into words the overwhelming feeling jumping on his skin- it felt normal, and natural, something that was meant to happen.

Also, Tristan was soft and Adrien could feel him smile against his mouth. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and laughed mid-kiss, telling him something Adrien did not understand but that made him laugh too. It was impossible to stop kissing him when the feeling made Adrien want to burst.

But it didn’t last that long as Adrien thought it would. The kiss ended with both of them opening their eyes and staring at each other. Tristan granted him a pleased smirk and Adrien felt his cheeks get warmer; they probably were colored in the shade of a cherry now.

Looking into Tristan’s blue eyes something cracked inside of Adrien, something very precious and fragile.

“Tristan, I…” But Adrien wasn’t able to finish his sentence when a pitched scream pierced the air.

The only explanation for such a big out roar was an akuma, and Adrien had never been happier for the appearance of one.

And that’s why Adrien felt a little bit of shame. Thanking Papillon wasn’t something he should do, but sometimes it was inevitable. Today had been an example of that.

He didn’t remember quite clearly how he got rid of Tristan.

His mind had been working at light speed, trying to get him somewhere safe to be able to go and transform somewhere else, so he could go help Ladybug, who was already doing her best to stop the akuma.

It didn’t matter now, he had left Tristan in a safe place with more people who were trying to avoid the akuma’s path, and he had managed to find an empty alley were to transform, he had found Ladybug and they had defeated the akuma.

Everything was fine once again… then why didn’t it felt like it?

Chat Noir sat on a rooftop, his back pressed against one of the pipe walks that decorated the Parisian landscape, letting his body drop as he sighed and looked at the horizon.

He began counting the clouds in the sky, to keep his mind occupied with something that wasn’t the regrets of the day. He wanted to lose himself on something before reality hit him again. In other circumstances, he would try to talk to his girl, but since being transformed didn’t let him connect with her, the clouds were his only distraction.

Clouds were nice, they were cotton on the sky that swirled in different shapes for him to imagine; he and his girl would spend hours cloud sighting and telling each other the shapes they saw. Once they believed to see the same cloud and had tried to found each other in the crowd they were in, but it had been in vain.

“You are avoiding me” He didn’t bother to turn around. Who else but Ladybug hanged in rooftops? Also, he would recognize her voice anywhere.

“I’m not” He simply answered, waiting for her to sit by him.

“You barely spoke to me while we fought and you disappeared right after the akuma was defeated… you didn’t fist bump with me” Her voice had started strong and confident, just like her but it had died down at the last words.

He turned around and looked at his partner.

Ladybug had her head down, her shoulders were stiff and she was hugging her legs close to her chest, almost as she was trying to hide or about to break in tears.

“I’m sorry, bug,” He said sincerely, he passed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him “I didn’t realize. It wasn’t my intention” He lifted his fist. “ _Bien joué!”_

But Ladybug didn’t react, she was static on her place.

“ _Buginette?”_ He tried again, moving his hand in circular motions.

“Is about the other night, isn’t it? We haven’t spoke about it, I know you wanted to say something at the last akuma but I kept brushing it off, and now I made things uncomfortable and you’re avoiding me… I’m sorry, I crossed a line and please; don’t say it’s fine because I know it is not”

“But it _is fine_ ” He gave a crooked smile “I know you feel guilty, but it is fine, we are fine”

“Promise?” She finally looked at him again. Her eyes were sparkling with hope.

“Promise” He nodded.

Ladybug smiled brightly, finally accepting the fist bump.

“ _Bien joué!”_ They said at the unison.

Chat Noir, happy with having handle that so quickly, turned his sight back to the clouds. What apparently had been the wrong thing to do because Ladybug realized something was going on with him that had nothing to do with them.  

“If it’s not about our problem –who we already fixed, don’t put that face- then why are you acting so gloomy? Did something happen to you out of costume?”

“A lot has been happened” He nodded “In fact, I really should go…

“Then why haven’t you?” Damn, Ladybug knew him too well.

“Has someone ever told you, you make too many questions?” At Ladybug’s surprised expression, Chat decided to continue immediately before she apologized for something she didn’t have to “I’m kidding, bug”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I can just sit here with you until you decide to leave” She offered.

“Thank you” Ladybug smiled at him and leaned to leave a kiss on his forehead.

Instead of staying in silence like Ladybug expected him to be, he decided to tell her everything. He still could make it on time to his therapy session, but he didn’t want to, he wanted to talk with someone he did know and contacting his girl could take him hours.

“Mm… a guy kissed me today” He let it out, without rambling.

Ladybug’s body went stiff, he could feel it, and she rotated her body to be away from him. At first, he took it as a bad sign. Too scared to look into her eyes for what she could think of him.

But that wasn’t the Ladybug he knew, and he shouldn’t have had those thoughts.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and made sure that he was looking at her before leaving a kiss on his cheek. Then, backing away she smiled before talking.  

“Okay, is this a good thing or a bad thing? I don’t know how I should react, you seem concerned but not mad so…”

“It’s a good thing, I guess?” He moved closer to her “Just… it was my first kiss—

“No, it— your first kiss? I wouldn’t have guessed” Something about her voice had been strange, but Adrien was too deep into his own problems to notice it.

“I know I’m a heartbreaker, my lady, but believe it or not, this kitty was waiting for the perfect person to arrive” He answered and something sting on his heart.

“So was this guy the right person?” Ladybug

“No. Yes? I don’t know” He huffed “It’s complicated, Ladybug. I’ve never talked about this sort of thing with anyone, not even my best friend”

“The kissing thing, or the guy thing?”

“The… guy thing” He cleared his throat “I mean, I think he knows, he has made certain comments that led me to think that he suspects but I just… couldn’t say anything because—

“You weren’t sure?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah,” Chat Noir nodded and blew a raspberry “I did enjoy the kiss but… I’m still not sure…

“That’s okay” She smiled kindly, getting closer to him she brushed his bangs away from his face “You’ll figure it out and things will start to make sense. I just want you to know that you are not alone. You can talk with me about it. I don’t know what you are feeling, I haven’t felt that kind of confusion, but I want you to feel safe when you speak to me about it because I would never judge you or stop loving you, no matter what you found out about yourself”

“What if I’m a psychopath?” He asked, winning a hit on his shoulder from the spotted superhero “Sorry”

“I was being serious!” She said rolling her eyes, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to appear on her face.

“I know, bug, and I love you for that”

Ladybug smiled again and threw her arms around him, giving him a tight loving hug.  

“I liked kissing him, I think I would do it again but is that because I have never kissed anyone before and that felt damn good or because I want to kiss _him?_ ” He kept talking, he had already started and he trusted Ladybug “Do I regret it because I’m confused and I wish I wasn’t? or because… he wasn’t the person I imagined would be my first kiss?”

“I can’t answer that, chaton, that’s for you to figure it out” Ladybug caressed his cheek. “I have to go now, I’m supposed to be somewhere else, but we can keep talking about this later, at our spot”

“Sure” He nodded and stood up, extending his hand to help Ladybug. “I missed a really important appointment today so I’m not sure if I can sneak out tonight. If I’m not there past midnight just go home, okay?”

“Okay,” She nodded.

Before throwing her yo-yo and swing out of the rooftop, Ladybug gave him one last hug.

Chat Noir watched her leave with a big smile on his face.

He hadn’t told her all of his worries, and he hadn’t gone deep on the subject as he wished he would, but it had been a beginning and for that he was grateful.

He left the rooftop minutes later, running in the direction of the school. He had missed the session, but he was in time for fencing practice and he extremely needed a distraction and a way to release his stress.

**xx**

Fencing practice had been exactly what Adrien needed.

He had managed to dodge Nathalie’s scolding and convinced her to let him stay at practice and go back home alone; he had no idea how he managed to do it so easily, but maybe after all these years, Nathalie had finally softened up around him. He knew she loved him, but it was never so easy to get what he wanted, Nathalie wasn’t easy to manipulate, or so he thought.

But thanks to it, Adrien had had an amazing practice. And now he was drowning in endorphins, he felt just great!

Making his way down the changing room, he joked with his friends as he took his bag out of the lockers, making sure Plagg was still there and hadn’t run to misbehave somewhere else. But he wouldn’t mind if that was the case, he felt really happy and relaxed.

His problems hadn’t flown away but at least he felt like he had dropped a weight off his shoulders.

“ ** _Someone’s happy!”_** His girl sing-song in the middle of a giggle.

**“A little bit”**

**“Happy to hear! Last thoughts I had of you had me a little worried. Everything is fine, right? You are not faking this happiness?”**

**“No, it is—”** He looked behind his back, only a few mates remained in the locker room **“—Have you ever kissed anyone, girl?”** He was surprised that the question had popped out so swiftly on his thoughts, he had been nervous to ask. With Ladybug had been easy because she had asked, she had started the conversation. But guess it wasn’t a surprise, they spoke about anything anyways.

 **“Have you?”** Okay, she was on board, he could go further.

 **“I asked first”**  

 **“Well, yeah I have, but I don’t think it counts”**  Was that sadness? What was the story behind it?

**“Why wouldn’t it?”**

**“Because the circumstances weren’t exactly romantic—“**

**“Must a kiss always be romantic?”** He cut her thoughts.

 **“No”** Her thoughts stopped. It felt like she had sighed. **“But I wished my first kiss would have meant something… for both of us”** He wasn’t meant to hear that last part, he realized the difference of volume in her thoughts. For respect and love, he ignored it, but that didn’t stop him from asking other things.

 **“Oh”** He gasped **“You didn’t like him or…”**

**“I liked him, I _like_ him a lot, but we didn’t kiss because I liked him… ugh, it’s complicated, and I don’t want to talk about it”**

**“It’s okay, we don’t have to** ” He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about this boy anyways. It felt like whiskey burned his throat every time she spoke about anyone else but him as her love interest. He knew it was wrong, she didn’t belong to him but that didn’t stop the feeling, no matter how many times he had tried.

**“Why do you ask?”**

**“Uh… I kissed someone for the first time today, but maybe it doesn’t count** ” 

 **“Why wouldn’t it count?”** He didn’t need to see her; he knew she was smiling in amusement now that she had the chance to ask the same thing to him “ **Was it for your job?”**

 **“No, it was a real kiss, with a real guy it’s just… it didn’t last much”** Though he had never brought the subject to the table, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she knew about his ‘I may be attracted to boys too’ dilemma. So when she didn’t make a big deal of it, he relaxed a little.

 **“A kiss is a kiss no matter how long it last”** Adrien felt a nauseous feeling in his stomach, a feeling that he couldn’t name. A part of him knew it didn’t come from him, but he ignored it “ **Was** **it the guy you failed at flirting with today?”**

 **“I did not fail!”** He complained **“Yeah, we were out. I didn’t realize it was a date”**

**“I thought you liked him, or so it seemed from this side of your mind”**

**“I do like him; He is handsome and funny and smart, I always have a great time but—”**

**“You don’t like him like that. Then, why did you kiss him?”**

**“I guess I was curious?”** Why was so hard to land on solid ground? Why did every aspect about this side of him felt out of reach? **“I hadn’t kissed anyone before and when he kissed me I kissed him back, and it felt right, it was wonderful, maybe I don’t have the experience to say this but he was a wonderful kisser, and thought it didn’t last long it was great! But…I don’t think I wanted to kiss him, I don't regret it but… I don’t know is confusing, I don’t think it makes sense”**

**“It does, boy, it does”**

**“But it counts as a kiss?”**

**“I’m sorry, it does”**

**“You must think I’m an idiot”**

**“I don’t. You know I don’t. I understand you…”** She assured him **“Is because you like someone else?”**

 **“C’mon, you know that can’t be it! I’m engaged”** He joked but the atmosphere of his thoughts was sad.

 **“Don’t joke about it,** ” She said. It was clear that she didn’t want to get more into the subject. It was a weight that both of them had been holding on their minds for too long, and apparently, one that they weren’t ready to drop. “ **Trust me; tell me about this person you like”**

 **“Oh… she… I… it is complicated, I don’t know”** Complicated was staying short. A year ago he would have rambled about Ladybug but things had changed, his feelings had changed. He couldn’t figure them all so he couldn’t explain them. __

**“A few of your thoughts have crossed walls and I ended up hearing them… you think she is perfect and unreachable”**

**“Because she is”** _They are._

**“But lately…. Lately, she’s been paying attention to you, I heard something similar to that from your thoughts while hangover, sorry”**

**“It’s okay, you already apologized”** He said sweetly **“And about her I’m not sure, I never am; sometimes I feel like I just see what I want to see and there are so many things going on, babe”** That was about Marinette as much as it was of Ladybug, so technically he wasn’t lying.

 **“Don’t call me, babe”** She hadn’t thought that with anger, she only wanted to let him know another one of her boundaries, and lately, any cute had become a big NO.

**“I’m sorry, darling, it came out natural”**

**“Is fine,”** She sounded happy again **“My best friend’s boyfriend calls her that so it’s is kind of weird to me to associate it with a term friends can use”**

**“I understand, my best friend calls her girlfriend babe so I see where you are coming from”**

**“Mhm… okay, where were we?”**

**“The girl I like, that just so you know has nothing to do with the actual subject we were discussing”**

**“It has everything to do with that”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because is the reason why you regret the kiss”**

**“No, it is not”**

**“Ten minutes ago you were an insecure mess, and now you sound so sure”**

**“Because I am”** He sighed **“I wasn’t joking when I brought up our ‘engagement’ God, this is going to sound so stupid to you”**

**“I’ve been on your mind since I was born, it is impossible that I could hear something more stupid than your 12-year-old thoughts”**

**“I could surprise you”**

**“ _Boy_ ”**

**“I regret it because…. I regret it because it wasn’t _you_ ” **And that was the truth, once he said it he realized that was what had been bothering him.

**“ _Wha-what?”_ **

He felt like he was choking, but he wasn’t… what was going on? He ignored it again.  

**“ _See?_ Stupid!” **

**“No, no, it’s not, is just… _why me?”_**

**“When I was little I always thought you were going to be my first kiss, you are the person I know better than anyone and someone I love with all my heart… it’s stupid because I have liked people and wanted to kiss other people but somehow my brain still associated my first kiss to you”** He **“How stupid can I be, uh?”**

**“It is not stupid… you wanted your first kiss to be special, you wanted to kiss someone you really loved”**

**“I guess…”**

**“It’s not stupid”** She repeated **“Don’t count it”**

**“Huh?”**

**“Don’t count this kiss… it wasn’t a real kiss. One day you’re going to kiss someone and it’s going to be perfect, you are going to feel everything you want to feel and it’s going to be your real kiss”**

Adrien felt a little tingling on his lips, something odd and unknown and yet it felt familiar. A bulb lightened up on his brain.

**“ _Darling?”_**

**“Yes, _pretty boy_?”**

**“How does a real kiss feel like?”** He asked, curiosity flowing through his word and a vivid image of who he would like to kiss on his mind.

An image that was blurry but an image that Marinette could see on her mind. An image Marinette decided to ignore, focusing on the question.

She stuttered on her answer. Her only reference was the stupid kiss on Valentine’s Day of almost four years ago. It had felt amazing, she couldn’t lie. A kiss was a kiss no matter the circumstances and Chat Noir knew how to kiss.

 **“I… d-don’t know”** She gasped, **“I told you my first kiss wasn’t exactly a kiss”**

 **“ _Lie to me, darling_ ” **Marinette always wondered how his thoughts could sound so… sensual. It was like he was there, whispering in her ear with his husky voice **“Pretend it meant something and help me out with this. Please, I don’t have the trust to ask these kinds of questions to anyone else but you”**

Marinette closed her eyes in frustration when he asked things in that way she couldn’t say no.

 **“It’s awkward… at first…I mean you are placing your lips above someone else’s and you feel the warm of his mouth and there’s this moment when you don’t know if you should move to the left or right because you can’t know what the other is thinking, well…”** Marinette breathed sharply. Her first -and only kiss- hadn't been a big make-out scene; it had been a little kiss, exactly what she already had described. So she did something she swore she was never going to do when the door was open to _him_. She brought Adrien into the picture. How many times had she dreamed of kissing Adrien? She couldn’t recall. And along the years, he and she had become closer, had been on parties together… Marinette could describe the way she felt around him as a kiss, after all, her boy asked her to lie  **“Then it’s a thunderstorm of emotions, you are happy and warm inside and you are so afraid that you could do something wrong that you are a wreck of nerves”** She heard him laughing with joy  **“And sometimes you mess up, and the kiss gets awkward but it still feels… wonderful”**

 **“I bet a kiss of your lips would be more than wonderful”** Marinette knew he didn’t mean for her to heard that. After all these years, she could point out which thoughts were accidental. This one was one of her favorite accidental thoughts, so sweet and flirty at the same time, it was like… Chat Noir.

Oh no, not now, first Adrien and now Chat? She had to stop.

Why couldn’t her brain stop throwing these images into her brain? Since when emotions took over the rational parts of her head; okay they always had but now it was ridiculous. And why did it felt so good to hear that? Why did her limbs felt numb and hot?

A liquid sensation dropping across her body, making her lips feel alone, making her skin tingle begging for a touch she couldn’t give. Something inside her was burning, as it was trying to do smoke signs for someone to give back an answer in the form of a touch.

She knew this sensation but she didn’t want to admit it out loud, it was too embarrassing.  

 **“Darling…Darling, you are making white noise”** He warned her.

**“I’m sorry”**

**“No, I’m sorry, I made you feel uncomfortable”**

**“It’s not that, I’m not uncomfortable”**

**“You are not? Really? Your thoughts are such a mess that I can’t tell if you are telling the truth or not…**

**“It’s the truth… I just…”** Marinette chew her lip  **“Is the kiss memories, just that”**

**“What does that mean?”**

**“Well…”** What lie could she tell to cover her guilt and embarrassment? Marinette couldn’t think straight, she was starting to hear only her thoughts and only a few whispers from him.

She bit her pinky nail and pulled the hair on her scalp, she always did that when she was nervous. She played with her pinky nail around her lips, trying to organize her thoughts when, above all the white noise she was creating, a shout made her pay attention to him once again.

 **“It’s happening again**!” He shouted and only by him saying that Marinette realized that something that had happened only a few years ago and in a more inopportune situation was making a comeback **“I feel you pulling my hair and… I feel the softness of your hair on my fingertips!”**

Marinette didn’t need an explanation of what he felt, she was living it.

She felt hair on her fingers but it was thick, it was hair that didn’t felt like hers did, hair that was too short to be hers.

 **“This is so bizarre!”** Marinette shouted anguish, yet she let out a giggle. 

 **“I know”** He laughed back. 

She could feel a hand rubbing the back of her neck, and thought it should be unsettling, it felt amazing.

 **“ _Boy,”_** Marinette whispered. Guided by the warm sensation that began on her stomach and spread across her body, she slowly let loose the hair on her fingers, and her hands moved to the front of her face. She looked at her skinny fingers, with scars and burns consequence of the falls and the rope of the yo-yo. She took a big breath and placed her index finger against her mouth  **“I think I can show you how a real kiss feels like”**

**xx**

Adrien wasn’t ready for the words that echoed in his mind, not coming from the sweetest and familiar voice of his lovely girl. And if he wasn’t ready for the warning words just imagine him collapsing at the moment he felt two soft fingers against his mouth and tingling in his own fingers that were feeling warm and tender lips. 

The first finger moved along his upper lip while the other stayed pressed against the lower one.

At the same time he felt her fingertips on his mouth, he felt her lips against his finger. They were chapped but remained soft, he couldn’t be sure but he swore there was still a bit of lipgloss on the corner of her mouth.

Her fingers moved in slow strokes, defining the shape of his lips this time with both fingers going left and right, in circles, and up and down, settling a rhythm.

Then they stopped and Adrien felt grateful and frustrated at the same time.

Grateful, because Adrien had been “talking” with her in the middle of the changing room of school and he was sure he looked ridiculous just standing there, head looking at the floor, arms hanging at his side and in plain silence, and frustrated because her touch felt too good.

 **“Darling,”** He said it out loud and on his mind. When she didn’t answer, he took his sports bag, hanging it on his shoulder. He closed the door with all his strength and walked to the exit door, realizing all of his fencing buddies had already left.

He sighed and kept walking; looking at his shadow on the ceramic floor, the sun straining of the windows and warming his scalp, not helping at all at the warmest he wished could just go away now that she was gone.

 **“I’m here, _darling”_** Her ringing voice appeared once again, making Adrien jump at the surprise, she never had called him darling before.

 **“I thought you had left me”** He answered trying to sound dramatic.

 **“Never,”** She said and her touch was back. A little pinch against his lips, warm flesh on his fingers; Adrien had to stop walking, the sudden touch made him fluster and his brain apparently had stopped working.

He rested his back against the cold wall and dropped his body to the ground to end up sitting with his legs crossed.  

Her moves changed once again, now her fingers were touching more lips surface, slowly opening her mouth and touching wet flesh.

 It felt surreal, he wasn’t there with her but she was touching his lips, she wasn’t in front of him but he was feeling her warm lips against the fingertips of his middle and index finger.

As if she wasn’t killing him already only with her touch, she apparently had decided to add a companion. Her tongue moved against her upper lip in a slow and seductive motion; that movement won the biggest price in the ludicrous Olympics, but it also won the price for the most amazing experience Adrien Agreste had ever had on his life.

He couldn’t tell anymore what was his and what was hers. Was his tongue against her lips or her tongue against his? It didn’t matter it felt wonderful and he couldn’t handle the sensuous situation anymore, he couldn’t just be a viewer of it, so his body took over his rational state. Adrien bit his lower lip gently.

He didn’t hear a word on his mind coming from her but he did felt the surprise and the arousal taking over her. He kept biting and slowly releasing his lower lip, lips that had become _her_ lips.

And then he didn’t know what was going on; she was sucking her lower lip but he felt like her mouth was devouring his, and he was touching his lips but felt her petit chapped lips. More bites from her, from him, touches, tongue, a dance of movements that tangled and complemented each other.

Adrien couldn’t put it into words, at least not in that moment when he was consumed by the ghost touches around him. Her feelings mixed with his, the sensations were multiplied by a thousand. It was like a fire was sliding down his veins, boiling his blood, making every part of his body feel hot.

He felt like he was running out of breath, but he didn’t want to stop. His senses were not in the real world anymore, they were on her and how he could feel her without her being there. But that wasn’t enough…

His eyes were closed; he was creating a face on his mind to tie with those sensual and sweet touches. The feeling was wonderful but he needed just a little more, he didn’t want a blurry face; he wanted his girl’s face.

Inside his mind, an image popped up; first appeared petit rosy lips, rosy lips that would be swollen if this was a real kiss, soft porcelain skin as she one had described, little freckles on the bridge of her nose, big blue eyes, the bluest blue he could imagine and long dark hair. Beautiful, lovely, adorable: the prettiest girl on earth.

**M**

He could see her in front of him, on top of him, taking his lips and his self-control with her soft and killer touches, touches that were crossing lines and running through a different path than the chosen initially.

He felt a hand against his chest, and his fingers itched with excitement. Her touches were shy but the image of what she was doing while they were “kissing” made him burst into flames, letting a moan escape his mouth.

He could feel her, her soft skin against his hands, trembling at her touch. Adrien placed his hands against his pectorals. It felt great to have her hands on him but to have her hands on her chest, not matter in the bizarre way he was doing it, it was just great.

His arousal multiplied when hers did. His breath turned uneven, it was worse than before but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to.

He kept his hands on his chest, squeezing and touching, not feeling himself anymore, only her against his hands. Feeling how her hands rambled down, down, down.

“ ** _Damn it, darling!”_** She didn’t answer but he didn’t care because he could feel how the world was starting to spin around for her, with meant that it was starting to spin around for him too.

His body hurt, especially his pelvis, it hurt, but it hurt in sweet pleasure. Feeling her hand stroking on the hardest part of him was something he would never be able to forget, and as much as he wanted it to last forever, none of them were able to contain their selves any longer.

It was like somebody had cut a tense wire and let it snap. There weren’t sparks or fireworks on his mind, just sweet release making his body numb and their minds empty.

Adrien dropped down to the floor, his cheek pressing against the cold floor, too tired to stay sitting straight.

“ **Well, darling”** He swallowed “ **That was one hell of a kiss”**

**“It is still bizarre”**

**“Yeah, it is… but I liked, is that wrong?”**

**“No… I liked it too”** He felt her fingers against his mouth once again “ **As you said, one hell of a kiss”**

They kept quiet after that, only feeling each other in their minds. Too tired and too embarrassed to talk, too worried about what would be the consequences of this blissful event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN!  
> i've been wanting to write this chapter for so long!!!!! i've had the whole kiss thing planned since i started this fic and well i'm so happy i wrote it, and things changed paths as i wrote this and tada! we have a "smutty" scene.  
> i had never written a scene like that before, so forgive me if it's not the best c:  
> things are getting a little more complicated for these two  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed!  
> thank you for the support, my best wishes for all of you in this new year!!  
> xx  
> you can find me on tumblr : buginettte.tumblr.com


	7. TWO MONTHS LATER...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is passionate about Amélie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STAND WITH THE PPL OF THE FANDOM IN THE MIRACULOUS BLACKOUT, I AGREE WITH ALL THAT THEY ARE SAYING. but i have chosen to not participate bc i haven't posted in forever so yeah.... I SUPPORT THEM AND WISH THEM LUCK. AND ASK YOU TO STAND WIHT THEM TOO, DO NOT STEAL DO NOT REPOST ART/FICS/GIFS/ETC PEOPLE WORK HARD FOR IT. 
> 
> in other news, hey! it's been a while! life happened i'm sorry, here it is.  
> quick edit, beta read should be re-editing this tomorrow?

Things hadn’t been the same since the “incident” as both called them, but neither of them had wanted to talk about it in the necessary depth. It was awkward and completely out of their comfort zone. Yes, they had seen each other’s private and more intimate thoughts. Yes, sometimes the connection allowed the other to see the other in inconvenient moments. Yes, they had learned how to handle it, but it had always been accidents and as much as they liked to call the past event an “incident”, they had been willing to participate. They didn’t step back, they didn’t ask the other to stop, it was all because they wanted to do it. So how could that be an incident?

Marinette thought about it all the time, she couldn’t put it aside, no matter what they were talking about, the images and feelings of it were running around her mind like a broken record stuck in a radio car. It made the conversations with him uncomfortable because she was more focused on hiding those thoughts that in the conversation they were having. In the bright side, she had gotten better at hiding her emotions and creating walls around her thoughts. Marinette wasn’t sure why it was so easy to do it now, but she didn’t complain. These thoughts were to private and until they didn’t disappear she would continue building walls.

Still, it was frustrating. It had been almost two months for god’s sake. They were already in April, she should be worrying about her last months of school, about exams and university, but no, there she was thinking about how magnificent it felt to have mind sex- Ugh, even thinking about it that way was bizarre, but how else could she call it?- and at the same time how weird and confusing it was for her feelings.

The last year had been filled with confusing feelings. Do _I still like Adrien? Do I like Chat now? Do I feel something about him or it’s just the constant in my head that makes me feel like I need him?_ Now it was worse.

“ **I finished it,”** The voice echoed in her head.

 **“Huh?”** Marinette asked. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, she had been staring at a death point without realizing.

 **“ _Amélie_? I finished it,”** He explained.

 **“Oh, right!”**   Of course, Amélie! He said he was going to watch it. **“Did you like it?”**

**“It was okay,”**

“ **Okay?! You just watched Amélie for the very first time and you say it was “okay”?!”**

 **“I knew you were going to get mad,”** He could hear him giggle, she could feel it too, in her chest. **“I really liked it! Not my favorite movie but I did enjoy the cinematography. Also she, as a character, was extremely interesting,”**

 **“That’s a better answer,”** She huffed **“What about the romance? You are a hopeless romantic, I thought you were going to be head over heels about them,”**

**“If I’m honest I didn’t buy it,”**

**“Are you trying to piss me off again?”**

**“No, I’m being serious.” She felt her hair on her fingertips; she felt his fingers going through her hair “How could they fall in love? They never met each other, it’s just too insta-love, I like when there’s more depth,”**

**“Alright, it is a bit of an insta-love but I think it is deep. Don’t you believe someone can fall in love with another person just after a few minutes?”**

**“Well, that’s different—**

**“Amélie didn’t fall for his looks; she fell for what he was. That’s why the album with the photoboot pictures is so important. It’s a unique collection, and it makes him alluring,” Marinette sighed “And the way she chases him is odd, captivating. They fall in love with those actions; actions that show each other’s personality. Can you see it?”**

**“Now, I do,”** A warm feeling sat on Marinette’s heart, it wasn’t hers. “ **It is like us,”**

And that warm feeling was one. Marinette felt how she went stiff, she was probably pale right now

 **“But we are not in love,”** She answered as fast as she could.

**_Yet._ **

She wasn’t sure if he had said it or she had imagined it. She preferred to go with the second, swiftly changing the subject.

“ **Okay, next you have to watch _La vida de Adele,”_** She said the first movie that came to her mind, **“One of my friends recommend it to me and it was good. You could watch it with your cinema-lover friend if you guys are not too busy studying”**

“ **Oh, please let’s not talk about studying, it’s killing me** ,”

“ **We all have to do it, hon,”** Marinette laughed, she felt how the tension was leaving her body. It was nice that he was relaxed all the time, she wouldn’t like to know how it would be if he was as awkward as she was.

 **“I know but,”** He rubbed his eyes. She felt it. “ **It’s harder to study these days, I feel like I don’t learn anything, I can barely focus,”**

 **“Why is that?”** He sounded worried. Marinette knew he was an excellent student and that he was forced to study more classes than necessary, but he always managed to do what he had to do -he reminded him of Adrien sometimes- so that’s why it was so weird to hear him talk about it with so much frustration.

“ **I think it’s the pills,”** Oh no, not the pills again. **“These stupid things don’t work, and they only make it harder for me,”**

 **“You don’t know that!”** Marinette said, as she always did when this subject came to light, “ **It’s been two months, you just have to wait one more and see.”**

**“You say it as it was so easy. I’m the one taking them, you don’t understand,”**

**“Boy—**

**“I don’t feel anything, darling. It is so weird, it’s like my emotions are gone and I function in autopilot. My friends have pointed out that I’m acting weird, but since I haven’t told them about my depression I just have to play it cool and brush it off,”**

**“Why haven’t you told them?”** He had said that they were incredible friends, they sounded like amazing people. Why was he so scared to tell them?

**“I don’t want to ruin our last semester together,”**

**“It won’t ruin it, they love you**

**“Yeah, I know and because they do they are going to be hysteric, and babysit me. I know them, darling, they are the best but too overprotective.**

**“I think you should tell one of them. movie-guy at least,”**

**“Uh…”**

**“Please, for me?”**

**“I don’t want to,”**

**“Not right not but will you think about it?”** She felt it, the moment when she convinced him.

**“Yes,”**

**“And don’t stop taking your meds,”**

**“Won’t,**

**“Promise?**

**“Yes,**

**“Stop using monosyllables,”** She ordered, **“Promise?”**

 **“I promise I’ll keep taking my stupid useless medicine only because I love you,”** He sighed **“Is that good enough?”**

 **“Yes, it’s perfect,”** Marinette smiled satisfied. She rolled a piece of her hair around her finger and played with it.

 **“You know what is weird?”** He asked.

**“What?”**

**“I can feel you playing with your hair on my fingers, but not in my hair. It happens every time you play with the tips.”**

**“It must be because your hair is shorter,”**

**“It’s not that short anymore”**

**“Really? You said your dad didn’t allow you to have it longer,”**

**“I grew up so I got to negotiate a bunch of things. It’s not _that_ long; I still have to go to school and work,”**

**“Mm… I’ll have to re-imagine you,”** Marinette took the closest notepad and a pen. She drew the basic image he had of him as she could. **“How long is it?”**

 **“Uh… like Chat Noir’s?”** Marinette dropped the pen. Taking her phone beside her she looked at the watch.

 **“Oh god damn, I’m late!”** She screamed. She was sure he had been able to hear her thoughts too.

 **“Late for what? What time is—“** His mind went black **, “Oh! It’s this late?! She is gonna kill me,”**

 **“Yeah, yeah, I gotta go, talk to you later,”** Marinette said, not paying much attention to his comments.

She stood up from the chair and ran to the trapdoor, to make sure her parents were sleeping. Then she ran back, to the little room she had handmade for Tikki years ago.

“Tikki, wake up,” Marinette poked her a few times.

“It’s time?” Tikki asked, rubbing her eyelids.

“Yes, and we are late so we have to be fast,” She explained and whispered the transformation words almost immediately.

Chat Noir must have been waiting for her, and know how dramatic he could be, he may have been imagining the worst. She had to run.

**xx**

He was late.

Ladybug was going to kill him. It was one thing to be five minutes late, she would understand that, she would tease him a little but that was it. But it was completely different to be half an hour late.

This had never happened, he never made her wait, and he was punctual, he was always punctual with her, sometimes he arrived minutes before the time they had agreed on just to be sure he wouldn’t make her wait.

He hadn’t realized how late it was, he was not looking at his watch and he had missed the alarm he had set on, all because of his girl. It wasn’t exactly her fault, she didn’t know he had to go, he was the one who had been too entertained on the conversation to realize he was letting his duty behind.

But would you blame him?

She had been acting as her normal self, yes, she had been distracted at the beginning but it was nothing compared to how she had been the last two months. They had fucked up, he admitted it, they had crossed a line they wouldn’t suppose to cross, but why didn’t he feel guilty? Well, he did feel guilty but about not feeling guilty. Did that make sense? In some bizarre way, it did, just like everything else in his life.

Maybe it was because he had too many things on his mind and that “incident” was the least troublesome of them, maybe it was because he had wanted to do that for months. It was good that his wall building skills had grown stronger, now they didn’t felt like an effort, it was natural for him to do it, and didn’t seem to lose any strength anymore. He wondered what had changed. Whatever it was he was thankful.

It shouldn’t matter now; their friendship was already back to normal. The other problems like his stupid depression, his dad, and Tristan remained, tormenting him every day that passed, but Ladybug and his darling gave him the motivation to pass them by.

Yeah, Ladybug’s problems were solved too, thank heavens it was or working together would have been living hell. It was the easiest problem to resolve: she was drunk, she didn’t know what she was doing and she acted like a fool. He teased her a while, she asked him not to talk about it anymore and the problem was solved.

It was always so easy to be with her. And here he was, repaying it by being late.

He ran as an akuma was chasing him until he got to the venue. When he stopped he could barely breathe. He leaned to the front, with his hands on his knees as he gained back the air that had left his lungs after the intense activity.

Lifting his head a little he was able to see Ladybug, in the same position, back going up and down, a few meters in front of him.

“My lady,” He wheezed “Did you forget about me?”

“Forget about you? How could I?” She said before coughing “Did you forget about me, kitty cat?”

 _“Impawssible_! You’re always on my mind” He leaned back, hands on his hips as he rolled his neck. “I lost track of time,”

“Same here,” Ladybug approached him. She rubbed behind his black ears to greet him. “How have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a year,”

“Fine, just living life and drowning in homework,” That was just half the truth, “How are you doing? Have you been studying hard, dots?”

“I could study harder,” She giggled “But I’ve been working on my portfolio,”

“Have you?!” He asked excitedly. He was so happy that she found time to work on her passion. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, she hadn’t given many details but he knew she was an artist, “Oh, I want to see it,”

“Once this is over and I can tell you who I am, I’m gonna be at your door with all my portfolios. You’ll get bored of them after it,”

“Nah,” He softly punch her arm, “I’m going to be your biggest fan and I’ll hang your drawings all over my room,”

“But then you won’t be able to see my face, since you will cover the posters on your wall,” They both laughed.

“I’ll make space for both,” Chat added.

“That sounds good,” She smiled, looking at the horizon, “Let’s sit?” He nodded and followed her to the edge of the building.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I wish this would be over already,” Her voice broke mid sentence “I like us, no, _I love us._ I love our team and I adore Tikki and Master Fu and it has always been fun to learn about the powers of the miraculous and well, you know, everything but I’m sooooo tired. Next year we are going to university and I just wish all of this would be over by then. Is that stupid wish?”

“No,” He crossed his arms around her, “I wish it too. I wish I could take a nap without being worried about what can happen between those minutes I have of extra sleep, I wish I could go out with my friends without having to cancel it all the time. I wish I could see you outside without having to hide behind these masks. I wish this to be over too,”

She sighed. “Are we being selfish?”

“Wanting our lives to be normal is selfish?” He asked back.

“I think they will see it as selfish. We are important to the citizens, once this is over they will still want us, I can see it. We are part of their lives”                                                           

“Yes, we are part of their lives and they are part of us but we don’t belong to them. We are not comic or cartoon superheroes, they can’t… they can’t demand us to stay, we are people too and if we decided to step back and not appear ever again they would have to understand.” He kissed her forehead “Don’t think too much about it, it’s not happening yet,”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. They made a museum about us” Ladybug pointed down before giving the hug back. “A fucking museum, _minou_. We have only been around for three years!”

“That’s their problem, and also is not such a big deal. I bet they did it mostly for the money than to honor us,” He giggled “We are great for tourism,”

“Oh damn, we are,” She laughed too.

They kept quiet, staring at the night sky while they held each other.

These days it was inevitable to not have deep conversations, they were about to finish a stage of their lives that they hadn’t been able to fully enjoy and they needed each other’s support to keep moving forward. The feelings that came with the end of school were not rare on teenagers, but no other teenager had been fighting a villain while trying to do well in school and keep a social life. Only they had so only they understood.

A beeping sound came from Chat’s baton. They both shared a playful look.

“Are you ready, Bug?” “

“After all this time you still have to ask?” She crooked a brow. She pulled back from the hug and jumped to stand straight. She extended a hand to help her partner stand “Let’s go, Chat Noir!”

 “Let’s sneak out!” They shouted before jumping down the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's so short!  
> but after trying and trying to put more things in this chapter i realized that it wasn't right. this is just an aftermath of chapter 6, that sets the ground for the chapters to come. you could say this is a filler, but not an useless one. also little ladynoir moments because i missed them.  
> alya, nino and the classmates should be back soon too, and yeah well that's it i guess.  
> thank you for supporting this fic, it means a lot.  
> again i'm sorry for the english, i haven't been writing in english in a while so i felt like it was harder??? the german is messing me up lol  
> okay yeah that bye bye all the love!!! 
> 
> tumblr: buginettte.

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my 1st language so if there's mistakes, constructive critic is welcome.  
> :D  
> idk what else to say, so have a nice day!
> 
> tumblr&twitter @buginettte


End file.
